It Runs in the Family
by Red13Rabbit
Summary: Rabbit is the the son of Bunny, the most infamous villain informant around. He himself is a strategist for villains. Midoriya Izuku is the son of Midoriya Inko, a well mannered stay at home mom. He aspires to be a hero despite the fact that he's quirkless. No one would think that Izuku and Rabbit had anything in common. Villain!DekuAU Villain!Inko BnHA AU Cover art by 4annfals
1. Bunny

All for One looked at the screen of one of his many burner phones. Displayed was a number he didn't recognize. That was not unusual. What was unusual was that the same number had called seven of his other burner phones already in the last seven minutes. All hanging up after one ring. This phone though was already on its third ring. It shouldn't have been possible. There shouldn't have been anyone that knew more than two of his phone numbers. Adding to the impossibility of it, three of the phones were ones that he had gotten just a few days prior, and he hadn't give the phone numbers to anyone yet. It was almost enough to unsettle him, almost.

Despite not knowing the number, he knew who was on the other end. There was only one person he could think that would not only know so many of his phone numbers, but openly flaunt it.

"Hello Bunny," he answered on the fourth ring.

Bunny was the best informant in the underground. She could get just about any information you wanted, as long as you were able to pay her price. She was also the most mysterious informant in the underground. All for One had done extensive research into her and had come up empty. There were exactly five things he knew about her for certain:

She was female

She was Japanese

The information she gave him was never wrong

No one in the underground knew what she looked like

Not paying her was a very very bad idea

"Hello Afo," she replied pleasantly. Her voice was unnaturally high pitched, modulated. He smiled at the use of her nickname for him.

"It's rare for you to contact me. I do hope everything is alright." He let just the right amount of concern slip into his voice. He liked to keep up the act, even the person on the other end knew better.

"What? Can't I just call to see how things are going? Catch up with a colleague?" Bunny teased.

"My dear we both know there are only two reasons you would contact me directly."

"Oh? And what reasons would those be?" She asked, playing dumb. All for One sighed.

"Either you have very important, time sensitive information for me, or you are calling to cash in on some favors." The giggle on the other end of the line told him that he had hit the mark.

"You're not wrong," she replied, though you are disregarding several other perfectly valid possibilities. She kept that thought to herself. "I do need to cash in a few favors. You see, I'm pregnant."

"Oh," All for One said, genuine surprise in his voice. Of all the possible reasons for her call, this was not one that had occurred to him. "Well whatever you need I can get it for you, baby supplies, a nanny, a college fund, you name it."

"Well I'm going to be dramatically decreasing my workload, so first I'll need you to let that spread. And I shouldn't have to tell you that you can't tell anyone the real reason, right?" Her tone was cheerful enough, but there was a clear edge to it.

"Of course."

"Good. Now the next favors do have to do with financials. I need you to set up two shell corporations overseas. Neither of them should be traceable to any of your other business dealings. Using these companies, you'll slowly transfer money to another company. I'll send you the details on it later. The money will need to be transferred in varying increments. For the amount we'll say ten big jobs worth. Does that sound doable?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that it was.

"Yes," All for One answered anyway. He was easily able to hide the excitement he was feeling. These favors could very well lead him to more information on the elusive Bunny. "So that's thirteen favors in total." Out of the hundreds that he owed her. "Anything else?" She hummed in thought for a moment.

"Oh yes there was one more thing." Her tone turned serious. "Don't try to look into me." All for One should have known she wouldn't leave any loose ends.

"Is that a favor or a threat?"

"You decide," she said merrily. Then the line went dead.

All for One let out a dark chuckle. Threat or favor, it didn't matter either way. The consequences would be the same if he ignored her. There wasn't much she could do to him directly, given the vast array of quirks at his disposal. Still that didn't mean she couldn't do anything. He had no doubt that she had enough dirt on him to bring down his entire underground empire. He suspected that that was the reason for her display with the phones. To remind him that as little as he knew about her, she knew plenty about him.

14 years later

Rabbit was famous in the underground. He was a good informant, but his specialty was in analytics and strategizing. If he knew your capabilities, he could tell you with near certainty how you would fair against any given hero. His plans were as close to full proof as a human could get. He was also one of the most mysterious people in the under ground. Even the infamous All for One knew little about him. In fact there were just six concrete facts that All for One knew about him:

He was male

He was Japanese

He was fourteen years old

He was the son of the Informant Bunny

No one in the underground knew what he looked like

Not paying him was a very very bad idea


	2. Midoriya Inko

Mitsuki and Inko were best friends. They had been since grade school. Mitsuki knew more about Inko than anyone, except perhaps Inko herself. They had even shared an apartment together until Mitsuki had recently moved in with her fiancé. She thought she knew everything about her best friend. That was why the news Inko had just dropped on her came as such a surprise.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Mitsuki shouted in shock and disbelief. Her voice easily carried through the small apartment, and probably though the walls to the dissatisfaction of the neighbors. "And the two of you are getting married?!" She hissed the question at the two sitting across from her. The green haired woman calmly sipped her tea, waiting for her blond friend to calm down. The man sitting next to her fidgeted.

"Um, y-yes we are," the curly haired man, Hisashi stuttered out. He had become friends with the two girls in college, even dated Inko for a short time. Despite that Mitsuki's abrasive personality still made him nervous. Mitsuki turned her glare onto him. He instantly regretted saying something. After almost a minute of glaring, Inko broke the silence.

"Calm down Mii-chan. You're scaring Hisashi." Inko was one of the few people that could cool Mitsuki down when she got so fired up.

"Hrmph. Fine." She broke off her glare and leaned back in her chair. "So what's the story? I know you haven't been seeing anyone recently Inko. So what, you two meet up, got drunk, and decided to go few rounds for old times sakes?" She picked up her own tea and took a drink.

"That's story we're going with," Inko calmly replied. Mitsuki choked on her tea.

"Wait, you mean he's not the father?" Mitsuki asked after a coughing fit.

"No. And that information doesn't leave this room." Inko's voice took on a serious tone that Mitsuki had only ever heard her use a few times. The look she gave the two of them was both pleading and threatening at the same time.

"And you're okay with this?" Mitsuki turned to Hisashi. Not glaring this time, but genuinely curious.

"Yes. You know that I owe Inko a lot." Mitsuki nodded. She remembered the particular incident he was referring to very well. He continued. "So when she came to me and told me she was pregnant, I asked if there was anything I could do to help."

"And you asked him to marry you?" Mitsuki was starting to understand.

"Basically. You know how my parents would react if they found out that I had a one time fling with a stranger." Mitsuki let out a small chuckle, imagining the scene. "Plus I would like my kid to have some kind of father figure in their life."

"Okay. But doesn't your job require you to be overseas a lot?" Mitsuki asked Hisashi, remembering the reason she didn't see him much these days. He sighed.

"I brought that up too, but she said-"

"As long as he visits when he can. Plus a steady income will be helpful," Inko interrupts.

"That, I don't mind, especial since Inko helped me get this job," he continued to Mitsuki.

"And if you meet someone you like?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

"We get a divorce," Inko replied for him. "Since his name will be on the birth certificate, he can still visit. Plus he'll probably have to pay alimony, so nothing much will change." Hisashi just nodded in agreement.

"Well it sound like you've got it all worked out." Mitsuki leaned forward with a sigh. She raised her tea cup. "To a happy couple and a healthy baby!" The other two echoed her and they clinked their cups together.

They stayed for a long time, catching up, watching movies, getting drunk. Hisashi was the first to leave. Mitsuki stuck around well into the night. Given the late hour, both women decided it would be best for her to just stay the night. As Inko was getting the spare room set up, Mitsuki finally decided to ask the question.

"So who's the actual father? I know you wouldn't have slept with a man you didn't at least the know the name of." Inko looked up from the bed at her friend standing in the doorway.

"Promise you won't look him up, or try to find him?" Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"You know I won't if you don't want me to," she replied. The green eyes kept staring at her. "Fine I'll say it." She held up her hand in surrender. "I promise." Inko stare softened and she smiled.

"Good. His name was Toshinori Yagi." Mitsuki smiled at the slightly dreamy expression that came over her friend. She entered the room and sat down on the half made bed.

"Okay, you can't show me that look and not expect me to ask question. You have to tell me what he was like and how you two met."

"Oh alright." Inko sat on the bed next to her friend. They talked into the wee hours of the morning, feeling like they were back in high school having a sleepover.

* * *

AN: What's this? Another chapter in less than a week? What has gotten into me? Well I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Quirkless

The doctor sighed to himself before going into the room. He hated this part of his job. He hated having to tell people about the things that he couldn't fix. It wasn't the first time he had to tell a kid this. It also wasn't the worst news he'd given to a kid in his years as a doctor. It was far from a death sentence. Of course by how most kids reacted to it you would think that it was. He steeled his nerves and entered the room.

In the room sat two people, clearly mother and son. They both had the same shades of green in their hair and the same emerald eyes. The boy, not more than four, is spinning around in the one office chair in the room, playing with an All Might action figure. The mother is sitting in one of the two normal chairs. Her smile at her son is tinged with worry. She made the boy stop playing when she noticed the doctor.

"Izuku sweetie, that's enough. We need to listen to the Doctor." The kid, Izuku, stopped spinning and rolled the chair closer to his mom.

The doctor gave another internal sigh. He almost wished she had let the kid keep playing. He grabbed the third chair in the room and sat in front of them.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I'm afraid that your son is most likely quirkless." He heard the kid's toy fall to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy. The mothers gaze turned sadder. "You and the boy's father both have quirks, yes?" He looked through his file as an excuse to not make eye contact.

"Yes. My husband and I are both fourth generation quirk users."

"It's uncommon that your son would be quirkless then. Though it's not unheard of. Most kids develop their quirks by the time they are four." He knew the boy was almost five. "But in some cases quirks can manifest as late as ten. However," he quickly added, not wanting to get either of their hopes up to high, "the issue is this." He pulled out an x-ray of the Izuku's foot from the file. He pinned it up against the back light so they can see.

"I don't understand," Inko said.

"You see, when quirks first started appearing a lot of research was done on them. A connection was found between the number of joints a person has in their pinky toe, whether or not they have a quirk." He taps at the x-ray. "People with quirks have one joint in the bone. Your son has two."

* * *

Later that evening Izuku sat in his room at the was watching his favorite video, of All Might's debut as a hero. There was no enthusiasm to him like there usually was when he watched it. His mom stood just outside his door, thinking.

 _If Izuku doesn't have a quirk, then its highly likely that Toshinori doesn't either, but-_ she hears the familiar "I am here" from the video _-he clearly does. It is possible that its a genetic abnormality. The other possibility would be that Toshinori wasn't born with the quirk he has now. I only know of two quirks that can give a quirk to someone. It's possible that there are others that I'm not aware of, but given how rare it seems I highly doubt it. Since Toshinori is in the heroics business, it's unlikely that Afo gave him the quirk. From what I've seen his quirk do…_ She smiled to herself _,_ putting all the pieces into place.

A soft sob from the room pulled her back to the present. She looked at her son and noticed his shoulders were softly shaking. Her heart breaks all over again. Her thoughts go off on a different route. _What do I do? I could get Afo to give him a quirk,_ _he owes me plenty of favors. Oh but I really don't want him anywhere near Izuku_. _Plus, I would have to explain everything to Izu. Would he understand? Would he even want a quirk if it came from a Villain? Ultimately it's his decision, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell-_

"Hey mom," Izuku's tearful voice cut off her train of thought,

"What is it sweetie?" She asked, barely holding back her own tears.

"Why do you need a quirk-sniff-to be a hero?"

Inko walked into the room and crouched down next to the chair that Izuku was sitting in. She made him turn to face her. She swallowed her tears before she started.

"Because hero work is very dangerous. Heros often rescue people from natural disasters and fight villains that also have quirks. Having a quirk and knowing how to use it properly gives the hero a better chance of surviving those situations." She made sure to keep eye contact with her son.

"So does that mean I," he sniffed and wiped the tears from his face, "can't be a hero without a quirk?"

"You can still try, but it won't be easy. Many people try to become heroes, and they all have quirks. You'll be competing against them. And if you do become a hero, it will be even more dangerous for you than it will be for other people. Villains, criminals, have quirks, and they use them against the heroes that try to stop them. You will never be as strong as other people, but," she paused for a moment and cupped Izuku face. She gave him her most motherly and affectionate smile. " _You can be smarter than them_."

She didn't tell him. Not that night. She was going to wait a few years, until he was old enough to understand. That was until two and a half months later when he came home with bruises and scrapes everywhere.

"Izuku what happened?" She rushed to him in a panic. He was crying and couldn't answer right away. She picked him up and took him to the bathroom. She had started cleaning the cuts on his arm when he was finally calm enough to tell her.

"Ka-sniff-kacchan was out sick today, so-sniff-some other kids decided to-sniff-to pick on me," he explained as tears ran down his face.

"I see." Inko had known that Mitsuki's boy, Katsuki, had been picking on Izuku since he had found out about Izuku being quirkless. There had been one incident where Katsuki had beat Izuku up, but after a talk from his mom, it hadn't happened again. Inko would have talked to Mitsuki about the teasing and name calling as well, except that Izuku didn't seem to mind that. Inko had not known, however, that Katsuki was also a deterrent to the other kids wanting to pick on Izuku.

After Inko had finished treating his wounds, she took him to her office. Normally Izuku wasn't allowed in there, so he looked up at her with curiosity. She let him sit in her office chair. She crouched next to him.

"Izuku, I'm about to tell you something. You can't tell anyone else about this. Ever. Do you understand?" Her voice was stern.

"I understand," Izuku said in reply. He was so curious that he had all but forgotten about the horrible day he had had.

"Good. Now this is a long story. If you have questions I want you to raise your hand like you do in class, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright." Now where to begin? She thought to herself. "I know someone who has the power to give you a quirk," Izuku's had immediately shot up, "but they are a very bad person."

Thus she told him everything. She told him about how she was the villain informant Bunny, about how and why she became Bunny, about why she had stopped. She told him about meeting his father, about who his father really was, about why she kept it a secret. She told him about everything she knew about All for One and his quirk that could take and give quirks. Izuku frequently asked questions, and Inko answered them all honestly. To his credit, Izuku didn't freak out as much as Inko thought he would.

"So Izuku," Inko said when she was done explaining and he was done asking questions, "I can get you a quirk, if you want one."

"I have to think," Izuku said, his voice quiet. He was staring down at his hands in his lap.

"I understand. Take as much time as you need." She glanced at the clock. "It's late. You should get to bed. You still have school tomorrow." She tried to say it cheerfully, it came out forced.

"Yeah," Izuku mumbled to himself. He got up and left her office.

The next week was awkward to say the least. Izuku and Inko barely talked to each other, and when they did it was uncomfortable. Inko would try too hard to act normal, and Izuku didn't look her in the eye.

It was over a silent dinner one evening that Inko really began to regret her decision. _I knew I should have waited! What kind of mother am I? To put that kind of burden an a little kid, my own child no less? I can only imagine what this is doing to his sense of right and wrong. I mean first he learns that he's quirkless, which basically means he can't be a hero. Then he learns that his own mother is a villain? Oh and lets not forget the biggest shock. He can be a hero because his mom knows someone who can give people quirks! Yay! But oh wait! That person is also a villain. Fan-frickin-tastic. So what is a five year old quirkless kid supposed to do? Go to the police and tell on his mom after she made you promise not to tell anyone? Do you accept the help of a villain so you can become a hero? Oh and I almost for the icing on the cake. The person you thought was your dad, isn't your dad. Who is? None other than the hero you look up to most! All Might himself! But don't tell him that if you ever meet him! Why? Because he doesn't even know you exist! I am the worst mother ever._

"Mom?" Izuku asked concerned. She had her head in her hands and was staring at her dinner like she wanted it to eat her. She looked up at him a little shocked. She hadn't realized she was letting her emotions show so much. When she saw the concern in his eyes it pushed her over the edge. Tears started flooding down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Izuku," choked out as she ran to him. She squeezed him to her.

She cried for almost half an hour. Seeing his mom cry so much made Izuku cry too. When they both stopped crying, Izuku looked at his moms face with a new determination in his eyes. Without saying anything, he took her hand and dragged her to her office. He now knew that it was the only place in the apartment where they were safe from any potential eavesdroppers. He let go of her hand and started fidgeting.

"I'm still not sure if I want a quirk from Afo," he started. Inko smiled at his use of the nickname. "But I want to help you with your work!" Inko blinked in surprise.

"You do?" She questioned. "You know what I do as Bunny is illegal. Most would label me as a villain. You know what would happen if you got caught helping me, right?" She had to make sure he knows the consequences, knows that what Bunny does is considered wrong by most moral standards. She didn't want him to think that because she does it, because his mom does it, that it's a good thing.

"Then we just won't get caught!" He says it with such certainty that she couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got a point." She ruffles his hair.

"And," he begins fidgeting again. "I still want to try to be a hero. Villains are going to do bad thing no matter what. If I help you, I'll have an idea of what they are going to do before they do it. It will be easier to stop them. If I can influence their actions that would be even better. Of course I would have to be careful not be caught by either side. I can't be to obvious about knowing the villains plans.." Izuku continued to mumble his thoughts. Inko wondered if this was what he had been think about all week. She smiled to herself and ruffled his hair again.

* * *

 **AN: updated with less typos**


	4. Dori Industries

"What are you doing?" The pink haired eight year old jumped in surprise, knocking over the pile she was making.

"Look what you made me do!" She said angrily as she turned to the culprit. The person who had spoken was a kid about the same age as her. What's a kid doing in the dump? She thought, for a moment forgetting she was also a kid in the dump.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!" He said backing up a few steps. The kid was a bit shorter than her, with messy black hair, and eyes that were completely black, no whites at all. The girl grinned.

"It's okay." She stood up and approached the boy, patting him on the shoulder. This just made him more nervous. "I'm Hatsume Mei! Who are you?" Mei introduced herself. The boy fidgeted.

"I'm M-uh Dori Zu-"

"Dori? As in Dori Industries!" Mei shouted, suddenly way to close to him. The cross-hair pupils in her eyes made him feel like he had a gun trained on him.

"Ko," he finished. He tried to take a step back, but she took a step forward, keeping the distance between them the same. "Um, y-yeah. You know my mom's company?"

"Of course! I know all of the major support companies. Dori Industries is unique in that they are one of the few companies that sell both domestic products for the average consumer and make support equipment for heroes! Even more interesting is that, while their HQ is here in Japan, they do most of their business overseas, and they are one of the top brands in most countries that they sell products in!" Mei practically shouted at him, showing off her vast knowledge of the company.

"Wow, you sure know a lot. Most people in Japan just know the name from the domestic products, if they know it at all." He took a half step back, trying to once again create more distance between them. This time Mei did not advance. "So, um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm collecting scrap parts to use for my babies!" She said it as though it was obvious.

"Uh, babies?" Zuko just looked at her, confused.

"My inventions! My gadgets! I plan on going into the support industry myself, in the future! I just love tinkering with things, making something new!" She punctuates her words with wild hand gestures to the junk around them. "Most people just see junk here, but I see potential!"

"That's really neat," Zuko said. He took the opportunity to take another half step back.

"Would you like to see them?" She got uncomfortably close again.

"U-um okay," he said hesitantly. Before he even finished the word, Mei grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along. "Ah! W-what about the stuff you were looking at?"

"Oh yeah." She stopped just outside the dump. She ran back to her knocked over pile and stuffed everything into her bag. Then she ran back to Zuko and started dragging him along again. "Now come on!"

Not long after, they arrived at the Hatsume residence. It was an average sized house and looked rather similar to the other houses next to it.

"My parents are at work right now," Mei said as they stopped in the entrance way to take off their shoes. "I have a few projects that I'm working on in the living room, but most of my babies are in my room. The living room is closer." They entered the living room.

"If this is what you call a few, I'd hate to see what you call a lot," Zuko muttered at he looked at the mess. The room was covered in stuff, pieces of scrap metal, wires, tubing, pvc, all manner of tools and nails, along with things that looked like they belonged in an arts and crafts store. It was everywhere too, on the coffee table, the couches, the tv stand, the end tables. The floor, strangely, was quite clean. There were at least ten distinct unfinished projects.

"Ha, it looks a like a lot more than it is. For example," she walked over to a smaller looking project, "this is just part of the hydraulics system for this baby." She indicated one of the larger projects, on the other side of the room. She then proceeded to explain what every project was and what it was for. She talked about the trouble she had run into, the various ways she had solved problems, the new ideas that had come from various failures. She was very passionate about all of it. Zuko, for his part, seemed to follow her explanations well enough, and asked her plenty of question. That made her eyes light up. Most kids her age quickly lost interest in her invention, if that had any interest to begin a with.

"Wow. That's really amazing," he said when she finished "and you have more in your room?"

"Some. The ones out here are the ones I'm currently working on. The ones in my room I've either finished, or have put on hold. Ah! But before that, do you want anything to drink? Or a snack?" Mei questioned, only then remembering that he was a guest and she was the host.

"Sure!" They went to the kitchen. Mei got them both juice boxes and grabbed several different snacks from the pantry. Zuko asked her some questions about school and she answered politely. Mei only realized how late it was when her dad got home.

"Mei honey, I'm home," her dad called from the entrance way. A moment later he came into the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't know you had a friend over. What's your name son?"

"I'm-" Zuko started before Mei cut him off.

"This is Dori Zuko. I met him today. His mom runs Dori Industries!" Mei shouted excitedly.

"That's nice," her dad says, clearly not understanding his daughters excitement. "Did you recently move here?" He asked Zuko.

"No. My mom and I are on vacation."

"Well I hope you've been enjoying yourself. I hope Mei here didn't drag you away from any plans you had today."

"Dad!" Mei huffed.

"Not at all. It was really fun hanging out with her!" Zuko flashes her a big smile.

"I'm glad. It's getting late now. You should probably be getting back to your mom."

"Noooo! I haven't shown you the rest of my babies yet!" Mei lamented.

"I could come over again tomorrow, if that's okay?" Both kids looked at Mr. Hatsume.

"Fine by me as long as you two don't burn the house down." Zuko gave a small chuckle. "I'm serious. You can still see the scorch marks in the bathroom from last summer."

"Oh," Zuko mumbled. "Can I use your phone to call my mom? I'm not entirely sure how to get back to the hotel from here." Mr. Hatsume agreed.

About twenty minutes later, Zuko's mom showed up. She had the same black hair and black orbs for eyes that her son does.

"Promise you'll be back tomorrow?" Mei asked as Zuko put his shoes back on and the two adults talked. He smiled at her. at

"I promise!"

* * *

"So what was she like?" Inko asked her son. She was laying on one of the beds in the hotel room. Izuku was standing at the bathroom counter.

"She was way more intense than I expected," he said as he put eye drops in his eye. He blinked several times and the blackness in his eye drained away in inky black tears. One eye was back to its usual emerald green, though a bit red from irritation. "Ugh, this stuff itches like crazy." He rubbed his eyes.

"I know, but it's necessary."

"Anyway, Mei showed me a lot of her projects today. She's really passionate about them. She doesn't seem to mind when she fails. I think helping her would be a good investment." Izuku finishes with the eye drops in his other eye.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you don't mind spending the day with her again tomorrow." Inko smiled at him.

"Not at all. That was the plan after all." Izuku left the bathroom and flopped down on the other bed. "Plus hanging out with her was fun."

"Well I'm glad. So tell me about the projects she's currently working on." Izuku told her everything that Mei had told him. They talked well into the night.

* * *

The next day Zuko and Tenko showed up at the Hatsume's house. It was early in the morning. Mei's mom answered the door.

"Oh, you must be the Dori's. Please come in," the pink haired woman greeted the guests.

"I'm Tenko, and this is my son Zuko. Nice to meet you Mrs. Hatsume." The women shook hands.

"Zuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkooooooooo!" A pink blob shot into the hallway, grabbed the boy and dragged him away before either mother could react.

"Mei, my shoes!" Zuko shouted in worry. He hadn't had time to take his shoes off before being whisked off to Mei's room. Both women laughed.

"My work got closed today due to a burst pipe. Feel free to stay as long as you want. Tea?" Mrs. Hatsume asked when they got to the kitchen.

"I'd prefer coffee if you have some," Tenko answered. She took a seat at the table.

"We do." Mrs. Hatsume started brewing the coffee. Tenko smiled when she noticed that the machine was a Dori brand. "How do you like it?"

"Black please."

When the coffee was finished she poured two mugs. Her own drink was more milk and cream than coffee. She brought the mugs to the table and sat across from the other woman.

"I trust that your husband told you what we discussed last night?" Tenko asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes. I'm sorry my husband couldn't be here as well. So as I understand it, you want to be Mei's patron?" As she asked she poured an unhealthy amount of sugar into her drink.

"Yes. To start, what do you know of my company?"

"I have a few Dori brand products. But most of what I know comes from Mei. Last night at dinner she was going on and on about the support items you make. So, Dori Industries makes both domestic products and hero support items, but the market for the hero support items is mostly overseas. Is that correct?"

"That is correct," Tenko confirms.

"So why do you want to be my daughter's patron? And what does this patronage entail?"

"It is rare to see a kid so passionate about inventing things. Most kids her age just want to be heroes. My little Zuko included. I would like to encourage that inventiveness." She take a sip of her coffee. "As for what it entails, this will not be through my company. I'll send money every month that is to go towards Mei's projects or her school needs. If there is something she needs for a project, I'll get it for her, within reason. And I would like to see her projects when she finishes them. If there is ever anything that I would like to sell through my company, we will discuss proper payment and licensing then."

"That is quite the generous offer, Ms. Dori." Mrs. Hatsume took a sip of her sugary beverage.

"Please call me Tenko."

"I'll have to discuss this with my husband of course." Tenko nodded. "I know that Mei will be all for it." Mrs. Hatsume sighed.

"Pease, take your time. I'll be in area for another week or so. Here." She pulls a business card out of her pocket and hands it over. The women spend the rest of the day talking about their children. Tenko and Zuko were leaving just when Mr. Hatsume got home.

"Dad! Zuko gave so many cool ideas! Come look at my sketchbook!" Mei shouted when her dad came in. She tried to drag him by the arm.

"Sorry I missed you," Mr. Hatsume said to the mother and son putting their shoes on.

"It's quite alright," Tenko assured him. She turned to Mrs. Hatsume. "Please call me once you've made a decision." They left.

"Made a decision on what?" Mei asked her mother. Mrs. Hatsume sighed.

Two days later Dori Tenko got a call saying that the Hatsumes would love for her to be Mei's patron.

* * *

 **AN: Again I surprise myself with how quickly this chapter comes out. I almost cut this part of the story out altogether.**

 **Thank you to 4annfals on tumblr for beta reading and encouraging me to go ahead with this chapter!**


	5. All Might

"Listen up class. You're all third years now. It's time you start seriously thinking about your futures. I'm going to distribute the career forms," the teacher tells his students. "Though I'm sure you all plan on pursuing a career in heroics."

The class erupts into chaos, everyone showing off their quirks. Only two students remain calm. Midoriya Izuku sits quietly at his desk writing in a notebook. He's jotting down more thought on the fight he saw that morning and the new hero Mt. Lady. The other student not making a scene is Bakugo Katsuki. He's leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Yes yes. You all have wonderful quirks. Now please calm down," the teacher tries to regain control of his class. He is only moderately successful.

"Oy, Teach," Katsuki speaks over the noise, gaining the attention of the other students. "Don't lump me in with these extras." This causes protests from some of the other students.

"What'd you say Katsuki?"

"You arrogant ass!"

"You think you're better than us?"

"What's that you punks?!" Katsuki sets off several small explosions in the palm of his hand, silencing the other student.

"Oh yeah Bakugo. You want to go to UA right?" The teacher comments. This sets the students off again.

"UA? The National high school?"

"Don't they, like, only let in a small percentage of applicants every year?"

"I hear the practical test for the hero course is brutal!"

"That's right! No one else here even has the guts to try for UA. I'm gonna be the first from this shitty school to get in!" Katsuki was standing on his chair by now, with one foot on his desk.

"Oh, Midoriya intends to apply for UA as well," the teacher remarks. A silence falls over the class. Izuku groans inwardly. Most of the students erupt in laughter. He jumps a little when a hand slams down on his desk. He looks up from his notes to Katsuki's snarling face.

"Hey Deku," Katsuki snarls out, using his nickname for Izuku. "You trying to compete with me or something?"

"Of course not Kachan," Izuku mumbles out. "I know I'll never be as strong as you."

"What makes you think a quirkless loser like yourself could ever make it into UA's hero department?!" Katsuki continues, basically ignoring Izuku's response.

"Even if I can't make it into the hero department, I have a good chance at making it into the General Ed. They are the number one hero school in the country, but their General Education department is also top tier." Izuku chooses the answer that won't make Katsuki any angrier.

"Tch. Whatever shitty Deku." Katsuki goes back to his seat. It takes a few more minutes for the teacher to regain control of the class. The rest of the school day passes uneventful.

At the end of school Izuku checks the news on his phone. There's several articles about the incident from that morning. There's also an alert about a slime villain running around robbing people. I'll have to be careful on my way home, Izuku thinks. While his attention is elsewhere, Katsuki grabs the notebook off his desk.

"What's that, Bakugo?" one of Katsuki's lackeys asks.

"Hero Analysis for the Future?" The other lackey reads the cover out loud. "How lame Midoriya!"

"Please give it back Kachan," Izuku pleads to his childhood friend. This just seems to irritate the blood as his eye gives a small twitch. He claps his hands to the book, setting off a small explosion. He tosses the charred book out the open window.

"Listen ya damn nerd. If you try to be a hero without a quirk, your gonna get yourself killed. So don't come crying to me for help when you get hurt, Deku." With that he leaves, his two lackeys following behind. Izuku sighs to himself.

A few minute later he finds his notebook in the pond. He smiles to himself. If Katsuki had wanted to destroy the book he could have done so easily. For the most part the book was fine. The front and back cover along with the edges of most of the pages are burnt a bit, but it is all still in one piece. Izuku is more worried about the water causing the ink to run. He starts heading home.

* * *

The slimy thief curses their bad luck as they run through the sewers. They hadn't known All Might was in town. The only reason that they haven't been caught yet is because they know the sewers well. They have lost him for the moment, but it's only a matter of time before they are found. They hear footsteps above them as they near a manhole cover. The villain exits the underground via the holes in said manhole cover. They emerge in a pedestrian tunnel in a relatively secluded part of town. Half way along the tunnel is a green haired kid in a school uniform.

"Oh look. An invisibility cloak," they say. The kid turns at the sound of their voice and freezes in fear. "Sorry kid, I'm gonna borrow your body for a bit." They rush towards the kid. At the last second, he rolls to the side, out of their reach. "Why you little," the villain turns to face the kid. As soon as they do, they get pepper sprayed in the face. "Fuck."

By the time they are able to see past the tears in their eyes, the kid is running down the tunnel the way he had come. They go after him. Since the kid's back is turned they aren't able to dodge in time. They catch him and begin to push their way into his nose and down his throat. The kid struggles uselessly.

"It's no use brat. My body is made of flui-Aaargh!" The villain screeches as the kid manages to pepper spray them again. They drop him. Suddenly there is a loud crash from the mouth of the tunnel as the manhole cover goes flying.

"Never fear! Why? Because I am Here!" A familiar figure pops out. He quickly closes the distance between himself and the villain. "TEXAS SMASH!" He throws a punch and the air pressure alone is enough to make the slime villain splatter all over the tunnel.

All Might's attention turns from the defeated slime villain to the kid he just rescued. He's wearing a school uniform and seems to be in middle school. His crazy hair is various shades of green and his eyes are emerald. All Might finds something familiar about the boy, but he can't quite place what it is. The kid suddenly breaks into a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay kid?" All Might asks as he crouches next to him. The boy, unable to talk through the coughing, nods. "Here kid. Take a drink." All Might pulls a soda out of the bag he's carrying. The boy takes it with a grateful nod.

"Um uh th-thank you so much for saving me All Might, sir!" The kid nervously sputters out after drinking some of the soda.

"Of course young man! I'm sorry to get you caught up in my villain fighting! I had hoped to catch him quickly, but I'm afraid I'm quite unfamiliar with this city's sewer system." All Might gives a deep laugh. "By the way what is your name kid?"

"Ah, um Midoriya Izuku," Izuku answers. "Ah but um, that person isn't um dead, right?" He inclines his head towards the slime covered parts of the tunnel. All Might freezes up for a second. Then they both relax a bit when they hear a soft groan from the chunk of slime that has the villains mouth.

"I should probably try to contain as much of him as possible till the police arrive. Might I have that back?" He points to the now empty soda bottle that Izuku is holding.

"Oh, yes of course." Izuku hands him the bottle.

All Might takes the bottle and walks over to the pieces of slime. He locates the pieces with the villains mouth and eyes and manages to scoop them into the soda bottle. He then takes out his cell phone and calls the police. After he hangs up he turns back to Izuku.

"You should stay until they arrive. They are going to want to take your statement."

"Oh! Of course. That's fine! I was actually hoping to ask you a few things. You see I'm a big fan of yours. I've been following your career for years. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. OH!" He cuts off his own rambling and runs over to his dropped backpack. All Might notes that it's an All Might one. Izuku digs around and pulls out a notebook and a pen. "Would you please sign this?!" He practically yells the question as he bows to All Might.

"Of Course young Midoriya!" He takes the book and pen from Izuku's outstretched hands. He pauses for a second to take note of the title on the cover. Hero Analysis for the Future. "So you want to be hero in the future?" He asks as he flips to a blank page and signs it.

"U-um y-yes," Izuku stutters as he takes the book back. "That's, that's kind of what I want to ask you about actually." He starts fidgeting and pulling on the bottom of the jacket of his uniform. "Do you, um, think it's possible for someone to become a hero, even without a quirk?" He can't meet All Might's eyes.

"You don't have a quirk?" All Might asks. Izuku shakes his head. "Well kid, I don't want you to give up on your dreams. However, pro heroes are constantly risking their lives. It's dangerous work, even with a quirk. If your goal is to help people, I would recommend going into the police force." His voice does not hold the same cheer it did before. Izuku just nods sadly.

They are silent for several moments. Then Izuku launches into asking him questions about various villains he fought over the years, and disasters he's helped at. They are cheerfully chatting when the police arrive. They round up all the pieces of the slime villain in plastic bags and put them in the back of a police van. A paramedic comes too and checks Izuku out. After giving him the all clear, one of the officers takes his statement.

"Thanks for your help kid," the officer nods. "It's getting late. You should probably go home now. We'll call If we have any more questions. We can probably give you a ride if you want one."

"No need officer! I'll take young Midoriya here home!" All Might says as he puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku looks up at him in surprise.

"Well okay then." The officer nods and walks away.

"What's your address?"

Izuku tells him and suddenly they are off. Izuku is being carried under All Might's arm like a package. The wind pressure makes his eyes water and his skin try to come off his face. In no time at all they are standing in front of Izuku's apartment door. All Might knocks.

"Coming!" Calls a female voice. All Might assumes its' Izuku's mother. A moment later the door opens. "How can I help y-AAAAAAAAHHH! All Might! What is All Might doing at my door?! Izuku? Why are here with All Might? What happened? Are you okay honey? What's going on?!" The woman with green hair and emerald eyes starts freaking out as soon as she sees him. All might is struck by the resemblance to the boy he still holds under his arm. More than that though he is struck by the familiarity of the woman.

"Inko?" All Might says in surprise. It is definitely her. She has a few more crows feet and laugh lines than when he last saw her, but it is still her. At the sound of her name she stops screaming and leaves her mouth hanging open. A furious blush crawls its way up her neck and onto her face. She slowly turns around.

"A-ah. P-please come in," she mutters as she stumbles down the hallway.

All might enters and closes the door behind himself. He then follows her into the kitchen area. He sets Izuku down in one of the chairs at the table. The boy's hair is even messier due to the wind and he looks like he's about to be sick. All Might takes a seat.

"Would you like some tea?" Inko asks from the counter. She is already making some.

"That would be lovely." The kitchen is silent except for the sounds of tea making. By the time she is done, Inko seems to have calmed down a bit. She brings three cups of tea to the table. She gives Izuku and All Might theirs before taking the third and finally chair.

"So All Might," she begins.

"Please, call me Toshinori," All Might interjects. This causes her to blush again, though not a fiercely as before.

"So why did a pro hero bring my son home? My little Izuku's not in trouble is he?" Her brows scrunches up in worry.

"All Might rescued me from a villain, mom," Izuku interjects. He still looks ill. Though he no longer seems to be on the verge of throwing up. He takes a sip of his tea.

"What?! You were attacked by a villain?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine mom."

All Might steps in before Inko goes into a full blown panic. He explains what happened. He even reassures her several times that the paramedic said Izuku was fine.

"I see," Inko says after All might finished recounting the story. She still looks a tad worried, but what mother wouldn't be? "Well I'm quite glad you were there to help my little Izu-chan, Toshinori." She smiles at him.

"So you two know each other?" Izuku asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes. I met Inko, err, your mother many years ago," All Might answers. He is getting a bit nervous. Inko just smiles at her son.

"Toshinori here saved me from a villain once. This was before you were born. He was quite sweet afterwards and even walked me home. Though I'm surprised you even recognized me, Toshinori." The last sentence is directed at All Might.

"Oh, well um, you have a very memorable face." All Might stammers out. It is clear from the look that Inko is giving him that he is not to speak of any thing that happened after he walked her back to her place. Suddenly both Inko's and Izuku's eyes go wide.

"You're bleeding!" Inko shouts.

"You're smoking!" Izuku shouts.

Shit, All Might thinks.

Then, psssh. A cloud of steam or smoke wafts off of him as his muscle form dissipates and he is left skinny and his face gaunt. The other two both erupt into a panic.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay Toshinori?"

"Are you really All Might?"

"What's going on?"

"Is there something we should do?"

"I'm fine," he tries to reassure his frantic hosts. It's undercut by the blood spurting out of his mouth as he says it. After a few minutes of their histaria, they calm down enough for him to actually talk to them again. "I can assure you, I'm fine. This is normal."

"Um is this part of your quirk?" Izuku asks him nervously.

"No. It's more like when guys go to the pool and they are constantly flexing, you know?" Toshinori tries to explain.

"Not really." Izuku just looks more confused.

"What happened Toshinori?" Inko asks. Her face is scrunched up in worry again. Toshinori sighs.

"I'll tell you two, but you have to promise this stays between us." They both nod, their expression somber. "This happened." He lifts the left side of his shirt, revealing the scars that run from his chest down to his hips and wrapping from almost his belly button around to his back. The two gasp. Their faces are similar masks of horror. "You see, I was injured in a fight with a villain about five years ago."

"Five years? Your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asks.

"No. This fight was never revealed to the public. I lost a large portion of my left lung, and my stomach is all but gone. A bunch of my other internal organs were severely damaged as well. With the state I'm in, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day."

"Oh my," Inko breathes.

"Now you know." Toshinori finishes his tea and stands up. "Thank you for the tea Inko. It was nice getting to see you again. It was nice meeting you Izuku."

"Ah," Inko stands up to lead him to the door. "Thank you again for saving Izuku. And feel free to stop by anytime."

"I might have to take you up on that." He gives her a quick bow and leaves the apartment.

Inko walks back into the kitchen. Izuku still sits at the table. Inko picks up the tea cups and takes them to the sink.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," she says as she rinses the cups. After putting them in the dishwasher she begins preparing dinner.

"Sorry to spring that on you mom," Izuku says as he starts helping her.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie. I was just a little shocked was all. But the information we got from him was well worth the awkwardness. Who knew Afo had injured him that badly? So what would you like to do with that info?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it," he answered her honestly.

"Well, let me know when you do. I'll always support you decisions." She smiled at him. The rest of the night they just made small talk.

* * *

 **AN: What what? Two chapters in one day? What is this crazy motivation i have for writing this fic?**

 **Thank you to 4annfals for beta reading!**


	6. Bakugo Katsuki

It's Friday and Izuku is late. Not that Katsuki particularly cares. At most it annoys him. It is odd though. Izuku is rarely ever late. Katsuki figures he's watching a hero fight again. He'll be there soon enough. Izuku never misses class. Even when he's sick and probably should. The bell rings and Izuku's desk is still empty. Katsuki grows even more annoyed.

"Good morning class," the teacher greets them. There is a chorus of good mornings repeated back to him. "Before we begin I have some news concerning Midoriya. It seems he was attacked by a villain yesterday."

The classerrupts into chaos. All Katsuki can think is _what the fuck?!_

"Settle down! I've been told that he wasn't seriously injured. He's resting at home today and should be back on Monday. Now let's get to the lesson."

Katsuki tunes him out after that. Why didn't that damn nerd tell me?! The rest of the school day passes in an angry blur for him. The other students, seeming to sense the murderous aura coming off him, leave him alone. Even his usual hanger-ons don't bother him today. When the teacher asks him to take Izuku the homework for the day he agrees. After school he stomps home in a huff. He kicks his front door open.

"Katsuki, quit kicking the damn door!" His mother yells from the kitchen.

"Whatever you old hag! I just came by to tell you I'm going over to Deku's!" He shouts back at her.

"Don't stay too late!"

He leaves and starts walking towards Izuku's apartment building. They don't live far apart from each other. When he gets there he takes the stairs. The elevator music always pisses him off. He gets to the apartment and kicks the door open.

"What the hell you damn nerd!"

"I'm in the living room Kacchan," comes Izuku's reply. Katsuki storms in there. He knows the layout of the apartment as well as he knows his own house. Sure enough Izuku is in there, sitting on the couch in sweats and an All Might t-shirt. He's watching live coverage of a hero fight on the tv while he writes in one of his notebooks. Before Katsuki can start yelling at him, Izuku's mom comes in.

"Hello Katsuki dear," she greets him sweetly. "I wish you would stop kicking the door open. Oh well. I'll prepare you boys some snacks."

"Thanks Aunt Inko." "Thanks mom." They chime at the same time. She leaves for the kitchen. Katsuki slams his backpack on the ground in front of the coffee table and sits next to it.

"Stupid Deku! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were attacked by a villain?" Izuku stares at him for a moment.

"Didn't you tell me not to come crying to you if I got hurt?" Katsuki flinched at having his own words thrown back at him.

"Well you don't look that hurt to me!" He retorts back. "Speaking of, why'd you skip school today if you aren't in the hospital?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault Katsuki," Inko answers. She has returned to the living room with a soda can in each hand. "Here, thought you boys might be thirsty." She hands them the cans. They both mumble 'thank you's. "I was worried about Izuku, despite what the doctors said. So I made him stay home today. Sorry if that made you worry."

"I wasn't worried!" Katsuki shouts, his temper flaring.

"Oh? My mistake." She smiled. "I should get back to the snacks." She leaves the room again. Katsuki scowls at her back.

"Hmph. Anyway I brought your homework." He pulls the papers out of his bag and gives them to Deku.

"Thanks Kacchan!" Izuku's smile lights up his whole face.

"Whatever. Now tell me what happened with the villain." So Izuku tells him about the slime villain that tried to possess his body, and being rescued by All Might. When he gets to the part about All Might, Katsuki punches him in the arm.

"You got to meet All Might and didn't tell me about it?! You bastard!" Katsuki looks ready to hit him again.

"Ah, I'm sorry! But I'm telling you now aren't I?" Izuku braces himself, ready to be hit.

"Now now boys, no roughhousing right now" Inko comes in with two large plates. One has sandwiches and the other has cookies. She places them on the table. "Now why don't you two work on some homework?"

"Fine," Katsuki begrudgingly relents. He sits back down. "I'll just kick your ass in sparring tomorrow."

They work on homework for the rest of the day. Katsuki leaves just before dinner time.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner Kacchan?" Izuku asks for the umteenth time.

"For the last time, Deku, NO!" Izuku walks with him to the door. "You better not be late tomorrow!"

"I won't be!" Izuku reassures him.

* * *

"I win," Katsuki declares. He's on top of Izuku with one knee on his chest. With one hand he holds the other boy's wrist. His other hand is on Izuku's throat.

He lets go and flops onto the sand. Both boys are exhausted. There breathing is heavy and they're sweating profusely. That had been their tenth sparring match today. It was also Katsuki's tenth win.

"You're distracted," Katsuki declares. It is unusual for Izuku to lose so many times in a row. The win condition for him was to subdue Katsuki, or get him to use his quirk. The latter was what most of his victories came from in these types of matches, simply because it was easier.

"Sorry Kacchan," Izuku breathes.

"Don't apologize, idiot." The insult doesn't have the same ferocity as usual.

They lie there for a bit longer. They are at Dagobah Beach. There's trash all along the beach, but the boys manage to keep a big enough area clean for their sparring matches. Occasionally they also do 'mock battles' as they like to call them. In those battles Katsuki uses his quirk and Izuku uses support items. No one else ever came to the beach because of the garbage, so they had never gotten caught in their mock battles.

Today, Katsuki really wants to battle, to let off some steam. Unfortunately, they have an audience. Some skeletal looking blond dude was sitting at the top of the stairs watching them. He had shown up during their second sparring match.

"Hey kacchan?" Izuku starts.

"What?!" Katsuki snaps, sitting up

"Why do you train with me when I don't have a quirk?" Izuku asks. Katsuki is always more open to conversation after their sparring sessions.

"The hell are you on about?"

"It's just, you always say I can't be a hero since I'm quirkless, but you still train with me. I was wondering why?"

"Why are you asking that now all of a sudden?" Izuku was about to answer when a voice interrupts them

"Hello there." The observer is walking towards them. He raises a hand in greeting.

"Ah, hi Mr. Yagi," Izuku greets, waving but still too tired to sit up.

"You know this bag of bones, Deku?" The stranger, Yagi, flinches at the insult.

"I met Midoriya the other day, but I am an old friend of his mom's." Yagi explains. "I noticed you boys while I was passing by and thought I'd stop to watch. I hope you didn't mind."

"Tch. Whatever." Katsuki gets up and walks over to his stuff to get a drink.

"It's fine," Izuku says as he finally sits up.

"Are you also aspiring to be a hero my boy?" Yagi asks Katsuki.

"What's is to ya?" Katsuki glares at him.

"Come on Kacchan. Be nice," Izuku mutters.

"Don't tell me what to do nerd! Here, catch." He throws Izuku the other water bottle a bit more forcefully than necessary. He turns back to Yagi. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a hero. So why the hell do you care?"

"Ah. Just curiosity I guess. Those were some impressive moves you had. Are you also quirkless?" The question was innocent enough.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?" Katsuki's glare turns deadly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Izuku scrambles to get in between the two as quickly as possible. "Not at all! In fact Kacchan has a really amazing quirk. It's super strong too. He only fights hand to hand with me because I don't have a quirk so it wouldn't be very fair. Plus it's good to have a strong idea of the fundamentals of combat. Not to mention the fact that using ones quirk in public without a permission is illegal." He's talking so fast it's hard to understand

"Shut up already you nerd!" Katsuki yells. It's clear that his anger has diminished some.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Yagi bows slightly in apology. Katsuki spits in the sand.

"Whatever. I'm heading home now. Later Deku."

"I didn't mean to make you stop," Katsuki hears Yagi say behind him.

"Ah, no. We were finishing up for the day all ready," Izuku reassures him. "In fact, I should be getting home too. Sorry." With that he runs to catch up to Katsuki.

The boys walk home in silence at first, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Izuku breaks the silence.

"You still haven't answered my question Kacchan." He looks at the other boy, expectantly. Katsuki looks away.

"I don't know Deku. Even without a quirk, you're still gonna try to be a hero. I figure if I help you then you might not die right away," Katsuki answers, uncharacteristically quiet. Izuku smiles at him.

 _That's not it_ , some part of Katsuki's mind tells him. _I know that!_ He shouts back at it. The answer he gave, while not false, wasn't entirely true. It was the reason that he started to train with Izuku, but it wasn't the reason he continued. In the many times that they had spared, Katsuki always got the feeling that Izuku was holding back somehow. That idea annoyed the hell out of Katsuki. He would never tell Izuku that though. _If the nerd wants to keep holding back and get his ass beat up, then so be it._

* * *

 **AN: KAtsuki you angry bean. Why do you come off as so tsundere?**

 **If anyone is interested i do have a tumblr. elephantlovingmouse if anyone is interested. I don't post much, but if you have questions about the fic you can ask me there.**

 **Thanks as always to 4annfals for beta reading!**


	7. UA Entrance Exam

"Are you sure you have everything?" Inko asks her son again as he puts his shoes on.

"I'm sure mom. You almost seem more nervous than I am," Izuku chuckles softly.

"Oh, I can't help it. U.A.'s entrance exams are notoriously brutal. I know you'll do well on the written part, but I'm worried you'll get hurt during the physical exam."

"I'll be fine. If they hadn't approved my use of support items..." he trails off, making a sour face at the idea. "Anyway, I doubt it will be any worse than training with Kacchan."

"Oy Deku! Hurry up!" Katsuki shouts as he kicks open the front door. Inko sighs, some habits never change

"Speak of the devil," Izuku mutters.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," Izuku sighs than gives his mom a kiss goodbye. "I'll be back later."

"Do your best! Both of you!" Inko tells than as they leave. She heads into the kitchen to make tea to help calm her nerves. No matter how prepared she knows Izuku is, she can't help but worry. She's his mother after all.

* * *

"Would you shut it," Katsuki growls at Izuku. Izuku was fanboying over Present Mic, who is explaining the practical part of the exam to everyone applying for the hero course. They had all finished with the written exam and had just come back from a brief lunch.

"Excuse me sir?" A kid a couple rows ahead of them raises his hand.

"YES! YOU IN THE GLASSES! Present Mic calls out.

"On the handout we've received there are four villains listed. I would expect better from a top tier school like U.A. than to make such a grievous error. Also you with the curly hair," he points to Izuku and all eyes in the vicinity turn towards him. "I must insist that you cease your muttering. It is a distraction to everyone present." Katsuki snickers.

"THANK YOU FOR BRINGING IT UP! YES THERE IS A FOURTH VILLAIN TYPE IN THIS EXAM, BUT IT IS NOT WORTH ANY POINTS! IT'S REALLY JUST THERE AS AN OBSTACLE! I RECOMMEND AVOIDING IT, SINCE FIGHTING IT HAS NO POINT!" He pauses for a second. The single laugh at the terrible pun can be heard through the entire hall. "OKAY THEN! BUSES ARE WAITING OUTSIDE TO TAKE YOU TO YOUR ASSIGNED AREAS. GET CHANGED QUICK AND DON'T GET ON THE WRONG BUS! GOOD LUCK EVERYBODY! PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Iida is surprised to find himself on the same bus as the kid he called out in the lecture hall. He decides to sit next to him. The curly haired kid is wearing a light blue tracksuit with the open jacket revealing a simple white t-shirt. When Iida sits next to him he notice that he is also wearing a tan utility belt like mechanics wear. He is also holding some cylindrical object in his hand.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit next to you," Iida asks.

"Hmm?" The kid turns away from the window to look at him. "Oh, n-not at all. Go ahead." Iida sits down. Once all the kids are on the bus, the driver informs them that it will be about fifteen minutes to their destination. "Um. I-I'm sorry about the muttering," the kid nervously says as they start on their way.

"I heard you doing it in front of the school this morning too," says the girl in front of them. She's turned around in the seat, looking over the back at them. She has shoulder length brown hair and pink circles on her cheeks. "Is it a habit or something?"

"Haha, yeah," the kid fidgets in his seat not meeting her eyes. He looks even more nervous.

"Ah, I'm sorry for calling you out like that. I did not realize it was something you couldn't control," Iida apologizes, moving his hands a lot as he does so.

"Ah no worries. It's a habit I really need to kick, and sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. Haha." He tries to lighten the mood, but it just makes Iida feel worse.

"So what are your guy's names?" The pink cheeked girl cuts in again. "I'm Uraraka Ochako."

"Nice to meet you Uraraka. I'm Iida Tenya," Iida greeted.

"Iida? Are you by any chance related to Ingenium?" The freckle faced boy asks, his nerves seeming to be gone. "Ah! I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya," they both chime.

"To answer your question, yes," Iida continues. "In fact Ingenium is my older brother!" He beams proudly.

"That's so cool!" Midoriya's eyes light up with excitement. He grills Iida with questions about Ingenium for most of the bus ride with Uraraka interjecting with her own questions or comments. Shortly before they arrive, Uraraka changes the subject.

"Hey Midoriya, what _is_ that?" She points to the cylinder in his hand.

"Yes. I am also curious," Iida voices.

"Ah, it's a support item. I actually have a lot of different ones. That's what the belt is for."

"If I'm not wrong it is incredibly difficult to get approved for even one support item in theses exams. How did you manage to get approval for multiple?" Iida asks, adjusting his glasses. Midoriya seems nice enough, but if he is bringing in support items against the rules…

"Heh. They probably allowed it because I'm quirkless," Midoriya's voice has a slight bitterness to it.

"Aren't support items super expensive?" Uraraka asks, staring wide-eyed at the cylinder.

"My dad works for a company that makes support items, so we get a pretty good discount." Midoriya answers, his momentary bitterness seemingly forgotten.

"We're here," the driver announces as the bus comes to a halt in front of the mock city.

* * *

Ochako is in a pickle. The zero point robot had just shown up. It is far larger than anyone expected. Most of the examiners are running away from it. Unfortunately Ochako can't. Her leg is caught under some ruble from the buildings that the zero pointer had destroyed upon its entrance. The ruble itself wasn't the problem. She is nearing her limit, but she can still float it long enough to get it off of her. The problem was that her leg was injured. She isn't sure how bad it is, but she does know she won't be running any time soon. Which is a problem since a giant robot is quickly making its way towards her.

"Can you free yourself?" Ochako blinks in surprise. One of the boys she had talked to on the bus, Midoriya, is kneeling next to her. He is looking at the ruble on her leg.

"Yeah, but I can't run." She touches the ruble and activates her quirk. She easily pushes it off. Not wanting to wear herself out, she releases it as soon as its off her.

"Wow," Izuku mutters as he help her so her feet. She leans on him to compensate for her injured leg. "Can you use that on yourself?" He eyes the nearing robot.

"Yeah." She realizes what he intends and makes herself weightless.

Midoriya scoops up her legs and she wraps her arms around his neck. He takes off. He's a lot faster than she would have guessed. Just when Ochako feels like throwing up, time is called. He sets her legs down as she releases her quirk. She then proceeds to vomit.

"Woah, are you okay?" Midoriya asks. She's still clinging to him for support.

"Yeah," she answers when her stomach is empty. "It's a side effects of using my quirk to much. Using it on myself is even worse."

"Ah! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to use it like that."

"Nah. This is better than being crushed by that thing," she gestures to the stilled giant robot.

"Are you okay Uraraka?" Iida asks running up to them.

"I'll live." She smiles at him through the pain and nausea.

"Move aside, move aside. Worst injuries first," a voice cuts in. A small elderly woman wearing a doctor's coat and using a strange cane makes her way towards them.

"Ah! Recovery Girl!" Midoriya exclaims as the woman approaches the trio.

"Let me see that leg, girl," she commands. Ochako obliges, leaning more heavily on Midoriya. "Hmm. It seems to be fractured in a few places. Nothing serious. I'll have you patched up in no time. Lean down."

Ochako is confused, but does as instructed. She feels bad for Midoriya who has to crouch down keep her from falling. Then Recovery Girl kisses her forehead. Suddenly the pain in her leg is gone as exhaustion washes over her. She lets go of Midoriya and tests it out.

"That's amazing!" She exclaims as she begins bouncing on her previously injured leg.

"Now now. Don't over do it. I've got bandages and painkillers for the rest of you. Keep it orderly." She begins to walk through the gathered kids again.

"I'm glad you're no longer injured Uraraka!" Iida says.

"Me too! Thanks for saving me Midoriya!"

"I-it was nothing." Midoriya looked away, nervous again.

"It was certainly not nothing," Iida insists. "You remained calm while those around you panicked and fled. You were able to quickly analyze the situation and realized that Uraraka needed help. Keeping a level head is an important part of being a hero." His hands make various chopping motions as he talks. It makes Ochako think of those stereotypical robots in old movies.

"I'm just glad that the robot wasn't any faster," Midoriya mutters.

* * *

"Izuku! The letter from U.A. is here!" Inko calls to her son.

"Coming!" Izuku calls back. He makes his way to the living room. His mom hands him the letter.

"It feels like there's something inside there besides the letter. Want to guess if you got into gen ed or heroics?" They both know he had been accepted. Passing the written test was a guarantee of at least getting into gen ed. Assuming one applied to it.

"I got a fair number of points off the robots. It will depend on how well I did compared to others." He sits on the couch next to his mom.

"Don't forget you also rescued that girl. They always award rescue points. Though that system depends heavily on who's doing the judging. Well go on! Open it! Don't leave me in suspense!" She playfully pokes him.

"Fine, fine. I'm opening it." He opened the envelope. He lets the heavier object slide out and exams it for a second. "Huh. It's a video projection device." He sets it on the table and turns it on. A foot or so above the disk shaped device a screen appears with All Might's face in it.

"Is this on? Am I in frame?" The All Might recording asks.

"You were right. He is teaching at U.A.," Inko comments.

"Hello young Midoriya!" The recording continues once All Might is a reasonable distance from the camera. "I am happy to inform you that you have passed the U.A. Written test with flying colors. Unfortunately you only managed to get 29 villain points in the practical."

"Only," Inko scoffs under her breath and rolls her eyes.

"I do not mean to make light of your efforts." Izuku laughs. It almost sounds like All Might its responding to his mom. "But the practical is based on a ranking system you see. Of course." Here All Might leans in puts his hand up to his mouth, like he's sharing a secret. "The practical is not judged solely on villain points! Yes a group of judges watches the exams and awards rescue points as well. And you Young Midoriya!" He points dramatically at the camera. "Were awarded forty rescue points! I am happy to welcome you to U.A.'s heroics department!" With that the recording ends.

"Izuku! I'm so proud of you!" Inko squeezes him in a bear hug.

"I still need to breath mom."

"Ah sorry!" She loosens the hug but doesn't let go for several more minutes. When she finally does release him her eyes are watery. "You have to call your father and tell him the good news. Of course we'll have katsudon for dinner to celebrate. We've got to order your suit too. I'm sure you have a design already in mind."

"Mom," Izuku interrupts her. "Your rambling."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you!"

"I know." He gives her a big smile and hugs her again.

* * *

 **AN: That's right! A second chapter today. This one jumps around a lot more than than the previous chapters. I don't know when the next one will come out.**

 **Thank you to 4annfals for beta reading!**


	8. Eri

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains characters that have only appeared in the manga thus far.**

* * *

Chisaki enters the main house in a bad mood. He had been testing the latest version of his drug when an underling had interrupted him to tell they had guests. Apparently the guests were insisting that they speak with him.

"Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Chisaki wonders to himself. He comes to the entry room and gets his answer. Several underlings stand around two small figures wearing rabbit masks that cover the top half of their faces.

"Hi Overhaul!" The woman, Bunny, waves to him. Her voice is distorted like it's being put through a filter. How's that possible when nothing covers her mouth, Chisaki can only guess. _Perhaps it's the boys quirk._ Her mask is light grey with pink eyes. She wears dark blue cargo pants and a red dress like hoodie. Her electric blue hair is pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head.

"Hello Bunny," Chisaki says as he comes closer. He eyes the boy, Rabbit. His mask is white with red eyes. He is dressed similarly to Bunny, black cargo pants with a blue hoodie that matches their hair color. His hair is slicked back in the front and a bit wild in the back. They both wear black gloves.

"So boss, you really do know these two?" One of the underlings asks.

"Yes." Chisaki spares a glance to his subordinates. "In fact I invited them over. Though I did not expect you to show up so soon." He addresses at Bunny. "Or at our front door." He didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"We didn't want to keep you waiting," Bunny states nonchalantly. She seems completely relaxed. Rabbit meanwhile seems to be sizing up all the people in the room. This annoys Chisaki further.

"Well shall we change locations? It wouldn't due to conduct business in the entry hall."

"Lead the way," Bunny states chipperly. Chisaki begins to lead them back down the hall he had come from. All the underlings start to follow. "Not all of you." He snaps. "Mimic, Confession, you two come with us. The rest of you back to your posts."

All but the two he named scuttle off in different directions. He continues down the hall past the hidden passageway he had come out of before. After several minutes of silence while walking through the halls, they come to a room with two couches and a table between them.

"Please have a seat." Chisaki gestures to one couch as he sits in the opposite one. Rabbit sits, but Bunny stands behind the couch and leans on the back of it. Mimic sits on the arm of the couch the Chisaki sits at. Confession stands at the other end of the couches.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the drug I heard you're making?" Bunny asks.

"Hold on a minute," Mimic pipes up. "Before we get to business we want ask you some questions."

"Oh?" Bunny tilts her head.

"Yeah. The big boss man might trust you, but he ain't here," Mimic states.

"I understand. Feel free to ask us anything. Though I can't guarantee we'll answer." She smiles. Chisaki is glad his mask hides his smirk. He gives Confession a nod.

"Ahem. To start, how did you know about our-" Confession is cut of by the sudden moment in the room.

Rabbit jumps from his spot on the couch to stand in front of Confession, holding a knife to the taller man's throat. At the same time Mimic leaps for the boy with a large muscular arm growing out of his chest. Confession is a second behind the two as he draws a gun out. Just as before Mimic gets ahold of Rabbit, he is flung across the room by an unseen force. Confession's gun flies out of his hand and lands in Bunny's. The only one who doesn't move during this exchange is Chisaki.

"And what is the meaning of this?" He calmly asks Bunny, who is now pointing the gun at him.

"Confession." Rabbit speaks up from in front of Confession. Like Bunny, his voice is distorted. "Real name Nemoto Shin. Quirk: the ability to force people to truthfully answer his questions."

"We'll let you or Mimic over their," Bunny flicks her head towards Mimic, who is picking himself up off the floor. "Ask us questions. But Confession stays quiet."

"Who do you punks think you are?" Mimic growls and he readies for another attack. Chisaki stops him by holding up a hand.

"It seems you really do know your stuff. I would be worried if the informants we hired hadn't done basic research on their clients. Confession will stay quiet, so please remove the knife from his throat."

"But Boss-" Confession cuts off as Rabbit presses the knife harder.

"That's an order Con." Chisaki glares at him. Confession gives a nod as best he can. With that Rabbit goes back to his seat on the couch and starts twirling his knife. Bunny lowers the gun and leans on the couch again. Mimics slowly makes his way back to the coach.

"Good. Now you had questions?" Bunny's smile is back.

"Yes. First how did you know about the drug we are making?" Chisaki leans forward and intertwines his fingers in front of his chest.

"The same way we knew about Nemoto and his quirk," she answers.

"That's not really an answer," Mimic grumbles.

"No. But it's the best you're going to get." She briefly smiles at him before turning her attention back to Chisaki. "Next question."

"When did you figure out we were going to use Confession's quirk to get information from you?" Chisaki asks.

"Before we came," Rabbit answers. "It was not a one hundred percent certainty, but it was the most likely reason you would want to meet face to face."

"We were sure once you said these two would accompany us," Bunny chimes in. "You really need to work on your poker face dear."

"Then why did you come?" Mimic spits at them.

"Curiosity," Bunny answers calmly. "We wanted to see if you actually had a job for us. Plus we figured we might be able to get some information about the drug you're developing?" The inflection in her voice makes it a question. "So do you have an actual job for us?"

"Yes," Chisaki answers. "As you guessed it has to do with the drug we are developing. You see we have someone with a quirk that can turn back time. Using their DNA we can make a drug that erases a person's quirk factor completely."

"Boss? Why are you telling them this?" Mimic asks panicked. Chisaki just gives him a glare to be quiet.

"Interesting." Bunny's voice drips with curiosity. "So what do you want from us?"

"I would like you to get me as much information as you can on all quirk affecting drugs on the market right now. I'm mostly interested in the distribution and suppliers. I was also hoping you would be able to come up with some sort of, let's call it a marketing strategy. Though that can wait till we get closer to the finished product." He raises an eyebrow. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure," Bunny chirps. "We can negotiate a price later. It's getting pretty late." She stretches and yawns.

"I will show you the way out." Chisaki stands up and leads the two out of the room. Mimic and Confession follow behind them. As they near the front of the house, a hidden door opens up and a small girl bumps into Rabbit.

* * *

Eri had managed to avoid people thus far. She knew it was late at night because there were fewer people around. She thinks she might actually be able to make it out. As the exits a door she knows is hidden on the other side, she bumps into someone and falls downs. _Why now?_ She thinks. She looks up at the person she had run into. She is surprised to see someone wearing a bunny mask instead of the usual bird beak masks that everyone else wears. The person crouches down in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" His voice is soft. There's something funny about it that she quite place. Tears begin to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Please don't cry!" He reaches out with a gloved and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Eri," a sharp, familiar voice says.

That's when Eri takes note of the others around them. There is a girl in a bunny mask that looks similar to the boy trying to comfort her. She has the same blue hair as him. On the other side of the boy are two people with the bird beak masks. One is shorter than her and the other is the tallest person in the hallway. Near the girl is Chisaki. He's the one that spoke. "What are you doing out of your room?" Chisaki takes a step towards her. She flinches away and clings to the strange boy. He wraps his arms around her in an almost protective manner.

"Your name is Eri?" He whispers in her ear, only loud enough for her to hear. "That's a pretty name. It's going to be okay Eri." He strokes her hair.

"Who is this?" The blue haired girl asks Chisaki. Her voice has the same strange quality as the boys. _Are they related?_ Eri wonders.

"The bosses grandkid," he answers curtly. "She's the one whose quirk I was telling you about. I wouldn't touch her if I were you. She doesn't have very good control over it."

"I see." The blue haired girl's voice is sharp. "Are you aware, Overhaul," _Overhaul, thats Chisaki._ Eri had heard some of the bird faced men call him that. "Of our policy on working with child abusers?" She doesn't give him time to answer. "We don't."

"Well, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to hire another informant. Now if you'll excuse me. Mimic and Chrono can show you out. I need to take Eri back to her room." Eri squeezes the boys jacket tighter.

"It's okay. We won't let him hurt you any more." She hears him whisper.

"Actually, she'll be coming with us," the girl says.

"Excuse me?" Chisaki asks in disbelief. The boy picks her up and continues to stroke her hair.

"Come on Eri. I'll take you someplace safe," the boy whispers as he begins walking with her in his arms. She can hear other noises, the sounds of a struggle.

"What about," Eri sniffs and pulls away from him slightly. "What about your friend?" She looks up to his face and sees the brightest smile ever.

"Bunny? She'll be fine. She just needs to make sure no one follows us." He points over his shoulder and she takes a peak.

The blue-haired girl, Bunny is standing in the hallway holding what Eri assumes to be weapons in each hand. The small man is floating in mid-air spinning uncontrollably. Eri can see the tall man lying on the floor a few feet back, something red is spreading out beneath him. Chisaki meanwhile has his back pressed against a wall and his hands stretched out in front of him. He appears to be struggling against something.

"You know those masks of yours make this so much easier," Eri hears Bunny comment.

"You little-" She doesn't hear the rest of Chisaki's comment because they are out the door.

"Hey you!" Someone calls. Eri turns her head to look in front of her. There are a couple bird masked people by the gate. "What are you do-" he is cut off as something sprouts from his throat and he falls from the ground.

"What the," his partner looks from the fallen man to the two walking towards him.

"Now," the boy holding Eri says, addressing the remaining guard. "You can either rush inside to help your boss, or also get a knife in the throat. You have five seconds to decide." He gives the man a smile that has none of the warmth or brightness of the one he had given Eri. The man hesitates for another second before running past them to enter the house.

The boy carries Eri for a long time. Both of them are silent. Eventually they stop at a park and the boy puts her down on a bench under a light. She begins to cry.

"Eri what's wrong? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? Was that too scary for you? I'm sorry." He takes his gloves off to wipe away her tears.

"Th-thank y-you _sniff_ f-for s-sabing m-me!" She manages to get out through her tears and runny nose. He gave her a sad smile and hugged her to his chest again. She doesn't know how long she cries for, but he lets her. Eventually, when she can't cry anymore she pulls away. "Wh-what's your name?" She asks hesitantly.

"Ah, I'm such an idiot. I haven't introduced myself. You can call me Rabbit. The woman I was with is called Bunny. Though I think I already mentioned that." He gives her another bright smile and sits on the bench besides her.

"Is she-is she going to be okay?" Eri asks hesitantly, not looking at his face. She was oh so grateful to them for getting her out of there, but she didn't want anyone to be hurt because of her. Rabbit puts his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about her. She's tougher than she looks."

"Are you two related?" She asks, glancing up at him. "'You have the same hair color and your voices sound similar."

"Wow, you're really perceptive. Your right she's my mom." He smile as he continues to stroke her hair. She leans into him. _His hands are so kind._ They sit in silence like that for a while.

"So," Eri eventually breaks the silence. She doesn't want to ask the question on her mind, but she is going to get an answer eventually. "What now?"

"Well you have a few options. First, you could come live with Bunny and I." She looks at him hopefully. "As you saw tonight, out jobs can be very dangerous. It's possible more bad people will come after you. However, we will do everything we can to keep you safe." He gives her a bright smile. "The other option is that I take you to some really nice heroes. I know one hero that may be able to help you with controlling your quirk. I'm sure they would take good care of you too. Of course if there is something else you would like to do, we can do that."

Eri looks down in thought. _Rabbit is really nice. And he and Bunny saved me. I really want to live with them, but…_ her mind flashes back to her father who vanished before her eyes. Her mom yelling at her, calling her a monster. She shakes her head to clear those memories away. _He said the hero can help me with my quirk._ She looks up at him.

"I want to go to the heroes. I want to learn to control my quirk." There is determination in her eyes.

"Okay." Rabbit stands up and offers her his hand. "Shall we go?" She nods and takes his hand in hers.

* * *

Aizawa wakes in the middle of the night to his doorbell ringing like crazy. He was able to ignore his phone going off on his night stand, but the doorbell is louder. He kicks the other man in the bed.

"Hizashi, go answer the door," he groggily tells the blond.

"Only If you answer your phone," Hizashi grumbles back.

"Fine." Aizawa rolls over and picks up his cell while Hizashi looks for a shirt. The caller has an unknown number. _If this is a prank call I swear to god,_ Aizawa thinks before answering. "What?"

"Hello to you too Eraserhead," a far too chipper voice states over the line. "Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting? Are you and Present Mic having-"

"What do you want Rabbit?" He cuts him off. This isn't the first time that the mysterious guy had contacted him. As much as he was a pain to deal with, he always had important or useful information.

"I got a little present for you!" He states.

"What did you do?" Aizawa groans.

"Shota!" Hizashi suddenly calls from their front door. This snaps Aizawa out of his half asleep state. He rushes out of the bedroom, grabbing his scarf along the way. What he finds is not what he was expecting.

In the doorway stands a small girl wearing a plain dress. She has long white hair and a horn on her forehead slightly off center. Her arms and legs are covered in bandages. She looks rather uncomfortable as Hizashi fawns all over her.

"Shota, look! Isn't she adorable? What's your name sweetly?" Hizashi tries to get the girl to talk. Aizawa realizes that he is still holding his phone. He brings it up to his ear again.

"You kidnapped a child?!" His practically screams into the phone.

"I am _offended_ that you think that Eraserhead."

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"I'll have you know," he continues, ignoring his question. "Bunny and I _rescued_ that girl from the Eight Precepts of Death. They where practically torturing her. Apparently she has a time reversal quirk. They were using her to manufacture a drug to erase quirks."

"And why should I believe you?" He could feel a headache coming on.

"You can investigate for yourself of course. Though I've already sent the police there. I'm afraid Bunny left a bit of a mess for them to clean up. Anyway, she's not very good at controlling her quirk, so I figured you would be the perfect person to take care of her. Her name is Eri by the way. Later!" With that he hangs up. Aizawa sighs. He looks back to the scene in front of him.

"Eri, right?" He asks, interrupting Hizashi's question. The girl, Eri, gives a small nod. "Do you like cats?" Another nod. _This is going to be a long night._

"U-um," Eri speaks up. "R-rabbit said that you could help me learn to control my quirk. I-if that's true, then," she bows. "Please help me!" Aizawa can't help the smile that comes to his face. _Long, but maybe it won't be the worst night ever._

* * *

 **AN: Hello again! Here's another chapter for those of you reading. We get to see a little more villainy this time. hope you guys enjoy!**

 **As always a huge thanks to 4annfals for beta reading!**


	9. First Day of School

"Woah, Kirishima! What did you do to your hair?" Kirishima turned to the pink skinned girl who called out to him.

"Ah. Hey Mina. What do you think?" He nervously scratches the back of his head.

"I like it! Is this your debut for high school?" She skips along next to him as they continue towards school.

"Something like that." He looks down at his feet. "I'll never regret my inaction again." He says it more to himself than her.

"You were really beating yourself up over that huh?" she hits him in the arm. "Well don't put too much pressure on yourself! Though it's good to have motivation!" She pumps a fist in the air for emphasis. "So what class did they put you in?"

"1-A," he says with a bright smile.

"Me too!" They talk the rest of the way to school.

When they get to the classroom, things are lively. It seems that they are on the later side, with most students already there. Some kid with glasses is yelling at a spikey blond haired kid to get his feet off the desk. Behind them a green haired boy is talking to a brown haired girl. One kid with puprple hair seems to be sleeping on his desk in the back of the room. Kirishima and Mina find two open desks near each other.

"Hi," the boy sitting next to him says. He has yellow hair with a black stripe. "I'm Kaminari."

"Kirishima," Kirishima greets, shaking Kaminari's offered hand.

"Dude," a black haired boy with weird elbows cuts in. "Did you see the news this morning? About that yakuza group that was wiped out last night? I'm Sero by the way."

"I heard about that!" A floating girls uniform joins the conversation. "I'm Hagakure. Apparently it was a total blood bath, they won't even release the pictures."

"Didn't the police also find tones of evidence of illegal activity when they searched the place?" Mina pipes in. They talk about it for a while longer before someone in class comments about the time. Everyone looks to the clock. Homeroom should have started five minutes ago. The students erupt in worried comments.

"Where's the teacher?"

"What's going on?"

"You don't think something happened, do you?"

"Are we sure the clocks not just fast?"

"No. My phone has the same time."

Everyone is cut off by the sound of an airhorn. A tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail stands at the front of the room. She is holding the airhorn.

"Please calm down everybody. I'm sure the teacher will be here soon. In the meantime, why don't we start introductions? I'll go first. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo. It's a pleasure attend U.A. with you all."

They proceeded with the introductions. They get through about half the class when the classroom door suddenly slides open with a bang. The students fall silent. A small girl in a purple overall dress carrying a floral bag steps in to the room.

"Who's the brat?" Bakugo, the angry blond, mutters.

"What a cute outfit, ribbit," Asui says.

"Are you lost little girl?" Yaoyorozu asks.

The girl does not respond. Instead, she turns towards the door and begins dragging a large yellow bundle into the classroom. She is clearly struggling. A few students move to offer help, but the girl put up a hand to stop them. She resumes dragging the bundle inside. It takes several minutes and the students watch silently. Finally the bundle is all the way inside the room. Everyone is shocked to see the bundle has a scruffy human face.

"Oh. It's a sleeping bag," Midoriya mumbles. Everyone hears him, and a few student sigh in relief at the realization. The white haired girl proceeds to close the classroom door.

"What is going on?" Kirishima asks no one in particular. Everyone is shocked when the girl crouches down and slaps the sleeping person. The now very grumpy person sits bolt up right then glares at the girl.

"Let me guess," the sleeping bag person states groggily, "Mic told you to do that." The girl nods.

The man grumbles something too quiet for anyone to hear as he stands up and gets out of his sleeping bag. He is wearing all black clothes and a long white scarf wrapped around his neck several times. He moves to stand behind the lectern as Yaoyorozu takes a seat. The girl hides behind him.

"Hello class," he addresses them in a monotone. "My name is Aizawa Shota and I will be your homeroom teacher." Several hands shoot up but he ignores them. "I had planned on giving you all a quirk assessment test today. But I got even less sleep than normal last night. So I'll give you all a chance to get out of it. If even one of you can tell me my hero name before the opening ceremony starts, you can all go to the that. You have," he looks at the clock on the wall, "fifteen minutes. Any questions?" Several more hands shoot up. He sighs. He gestures to the closest student.

"Is that your kid?"

"No. Next."

"Why is she here then?"

"Because she won't stop clinging to me. Next."

"What's a quirk assessment test?"

"Where I test the limits of your quirks and how well you use them. Next."

"What's your hero name?"

"Nice try. Next."

"Are you really going to have us miss the opening ceremony if we can't guess your hero name?

"Yes, so I suggest you get to thinking. Eri," he addresses the girl. "Wake me in fifteen minutes." She nods. He then gets back into his sleeping bag and promptly falls asleep. The girl, Eri, sits down next to him. The class erupts into chatter again. Kirishima notices Bakugo and Midoriya talking in low voices off to the side.

* * *

"So you know who this guy is?" Katsuki asks. He keeps his voice low so the others won't hear what they're saying.

"Yeah," Izuku answers equally low. "He tends to stay away from the media. I doubt most of the students here have heard of him. Even if they have, it's unlikely that they will be able to guess it's him."

"So are you going to tell them?" Katsuki gives a slight tilt of his head towards the other students.

"I'm debating. Personally I'd like to see everyone's quirks. Of course if you would rather go to the opening ceremony, I could tell you Kacchan."

"Tch. I'd rather see what these extras are worth." Izuku smiles at his friend.

* * *

"Okay," Aizawa starts once all the students are outside in their gym clothes. He is still in his sleeping bag. Eri stands a bit behind him. "You're all going to be doing the standard fitness test stuff. You'll do everything twice. Once like you've always done without your quirks. That way I can get a read on your basic physical fitness. The second time you can use your quirks."

"Sensei?" Mina raises her hand. Aizawa nods at her. "What do you mean exactly when you say we can use our quirks?"

"It will be faster to show you. Bakugo, come here. You were first in the entrance exam." Bakugo steps forward. "Eri give him a softball." Eri nods and runs over to the bag of softballs by the building. She gets one out and runs back to hand it to Bakugo. "Okay Bakugo, now step in the circle, and try using your quirk when you throw the ball."

"I got ya teach," Bakugo says with a smirk on his face as he steps into the circle. He winds up and throws the ball. Just as it leaves his hand he makes an explosion in his palm, propelling the ball forward.

"See." Aizawa sticks his arm out of the sleeping bag to show them his phone. The distance of the ball is displayed: 786.3m. "This will show me how well you can all control your quirks. And it will give you all an idea of what you are capable of with them." He gets out of his sleeping bag. Eri takes it from him and starts rolling it up over to the side. "Your total scores will be added up and you'll be ranked. I'll be keeping the quirk and no-quirk tests separate. One last thing," he gives them a somewhat creepy smile. "If you're in the bottom five for both, you're expelled from the hero program."

A chorus of shocked gasps and cries of 'what' follow this statement. Uraraka builds the courage to say something.

"Sir, you can't really expel a student on the first day of school, can you?" She trails off more nervously than she had intended.

"I can. Teachers here at U.A. have a lot more freedom than at other schools. That goes double for the teachers of the heroics courses. We do what we think will best prepare you for a future as a hero. If I don't think you have the potential, I'm not going to waste my time on you."

He has them go through the tests normally first. Overall there scores aren't bad. Not surprising considering they were able to make it into the hero course. There are a few names that kept showing up in the top five like Midoriya and Hagakure. Aizawa was genuinely surprised when Uraraka out lasted everyone during the push-ups. Of course there were a few students that consistently were in the bottom five as well such as Aoyama and Kaminari.

 _As expected_ , Aizawa thinks. _The students with combat oriented quirks are scoring lower. The kids whose quirks aren't suited for combat tend to focus better on honing their physical strength and reflexes. Although there seems to be a few exceptions._ He glances at the students in question. Todoroki and Bakugo are consistently placing within the top seven every test. On the other hand, Shinso, a boy with a mind control quirk, is always in the bottom seven.

They finish with normal test and begin with the quirk tests. Aizawa takes note of how most of the previously top scorers are now in the bottom.

Aizawa makes note of how each student uses their quirk. He thinks about the three students that are consistently in the top five. _Yaoyorozu Momo. Her quirk creation requires she know everything about an item from structure to chemical composition to make it. To use it so well is impressive and reflects her intelligence. Bakugo Katsuki. From what I've seen his temper could become an issue. But he knows how to use his quirk well. Todoroki Shouto. His quirk is powerful, even without using his fire._

He looks at his list of scores and thinks about the three students that are consistently in the bottom five. _Midoriya Izuku. He's the first quirkless kid to get into U.A. as far as I know. Despite being quirkless he showed superb knowledge of combat skills in the entrance test, even if they were fighting robots. Hagakure Toru. Her quirk is transparency so it would be good for stealth missions._ Aizawa thinks about the video of Hagakure's practical exam. At first it had just seemed like the robots were malfunctioning until someone spotted the hair clip she had been wearing. She had been able to get close to the robots undetected. _Shinso Hitoshi. His quirk brainwashing can be very useful. He only just managed to squeak by in the practical. He needs a lot of work on the basics, but most of these guys do_.

When the students finish last test, Aizawa nonchalantly displays the scores.

With Quirks: Without Quirks:

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo 1. Midoriya Izuku

2\. Bakugo Katsuki 2. Hagakure Toru

3\. Todoroki Shouta 3. Uraraka Ochaco

4\. Tokoyami Fumikage 4. Bakugo Katsuki

5\. Iida Tenya 5. Kouda Koji

6\. Shoji Mezou 6. Jirou Kyoka

7\. Ojirou Mashiroa 7. Todoroki Shouto

8\. Kirishima Eijiro 8. Asui Tsuyu

9\. Ashido Mina 9. Ashido Mina

10\. Sato Rikido 10. Kirishima Eijiro

11\. Uraraka Ochaco 11. Yaoyorozu Momo

12\. Asui Tsuyu 12. Iida Tenya

13\. Kaminari Denki 13. Sato Rikido

14\. Sero Hanta 14. Shoji Mezou

15\. Aoyama Yuga 15. Shinso Hitoshi

16\. Jirou Kyoka 16. Ojirou Mashiroa

17\. Kouda Koji 17. Sero Hanta

18\. Midoriya Izuku 18. Kaminari Denki

19\. Hagakure Toru 19. Tokoyami Fumikage

20\. Shinso Hitoshi 20. Aoyama Yuga

"Congratulations," Aizawa says flatly. "No one gets expelled today. You can pick up a syllabus from the classroom. I'll see you tomorrow." He walks away with Eri hot on his heels. As he rounds the corner he runs into All Might. He sighs."How long were you watching?" He asks the muscular man.

"The whole time?" All Might manages to look sheepish. Aizawa sighs again.

"Why?"

"Ah. You see I met young Midoriya and Young Bakugo when I first moved to this city a few months back. I wanted to see how young Midoriya was holding up, considering..." Considering he's quirkless. The words hang in the air unsaid.

"As you saw, he did just fine. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a nap." He walks off. Eri gives All Might a small nod before following Aizawa.

* * *

"Do you guys really think he was going to expel us?" Ashido asks the group as she walks backwards in front of them.

"I doubt it," Yaoyorozu answers. "It was probably a lie in order to motivate us to do our best." She sounds silently hesitant.

"I doubt it," Midoriya speaks up from the back of the crowd. Several heads turn to look at him. With so many eyes on him he starts to get nervous "I-I heard that Eraserhead expelled a whole class last year."

"Where did you hear that?" Several people chime.

"Wait!" Mina shouts. "You know his hero name!"

"Um," he puts his hands up, "Y-yes?" Now everyone is staring at him. The group has stopped moving.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us? We could have avoided all of that!" Kaminari flails his arms towards where they had be conducting the fitness test. Midoriya shrugs.

"I-I doubt we would have avoided it. He probably would have just made us do it after the opening ceremony." Several people grumble under their breath, but no one presses further. They split off into clicks as they continue on their way.

"Congrats on getting first, Midoriya," Iida says to him.

"Yeah you are way stronger than you look!" Uraraka chimes in.

"Thanks guys." Midoriya nervously scratches the back of his head. "But I only did that well because no one was using their quirks. I was at the bottom then."

"Just take the fucking compliment, Deku," Bakugo growls.

"I've been meaning to ask. What does Deku mean?" Uraraka asks.

"Oh. It's just Kacchan's nickname for me." Midoriya smiles sheepishly.

"It sounds more like an insult to me," Iida offers.

"Who cares what you think Four Eyes!" Iida runs as Bakugo starts chasing him.

"Well I like it!" Uraraka exclaims, pulling Midoriya's attention back to the conversation. "It has a sort of 'Never give up' vibe, you know." Midoriya blushes slightly and looks away.

"You can call me that if you want. Though," he looks at Bakugo chasing Iida yelling 'Die!', "You probably shouldn't call Kacchan 'Kacchan'."

"Haha, yeah." Uraraka agrees. _He might **actually** kill me if I did._

* * *

 **AN: So my amazing beta reader 4annfals made drew fan art for this fic. You should all check it out! Here's the link:**

post/171769566236/fanartsketch-for-the-awesome-villainau-it-runs

 **Also sorry about the format for the lists. I cant seem to fix it.**


	10. Mei

"Pleeeeaaaasssse, Power Loader sensei?" Hatsume begs.

"Fine," the helmeted teacher begrudgingly agrees. "I'll show you the workshop. But no touching anything. We'll be going over the rules and safety regulations tomorrow in class." He leads her down the hall to large reinforced doors. As soon as he gets them open, she lets out a loud squeal and runs past him.

"I knew that U.A. would have excellent facilities, but this is even better than expected!" She spins around to take in the whole room. "There's plenty of room for every support student to work comfortably in here. Plus there seems to be other side rooms. Not only that but all of the equipment seems to be state of the art." She runs further into the large room.

"Remember! Don't touch anything!" Power Loader calls after her.

He goes to the fuse box near the door and turns off the power to the heavier machinery. Just in case. Before he can go after Hatsume there is a knock on the door. He looks over. Standing in the open doorway is a freckled boy wearing the U.A. school uniform.

"Can I help you?" Power Loader asks.

"I'm looking for Hatsume Mei? I figured she would be here." He gives the teacher a nervous smile.

"She is." Power Loader points over his shoulder to the enthusiastic pink haired girl exploring further in. "She'll probably be a few minutes. You can come in and wait for her if you want. Just don't touch anything. I'm Power Loader by the way. As you've probably guessed, I work in the support department."

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you! I'm Midoriya Izuku, first year in the heroics department." Midoriya comes in from the doorway and looks around. "Wow. This is pretty cool. No wonder Mei was so excited about coming here."

"So I take it you've known Hatsume for a while?" Power Loader leans on the wall and crosses his arms.

"Yeah. We're old friends." He gives a sheepish grin. "She's very enthusiastic."

"That's one way to put it. She wouldn't stop bugging me until I showed her the shop here."

"Izu-kun!" Hatsume shouts as she runs up to them. "Didn't I tell you that U.A.'s support department was the best!" She tackles him in a side hug.

"You were right." Midoriya agrees through his suppressed chuckles. "In fact, I'd say it's even better than your shop."

"Hrmph." Hatsume lets go of him and gives him a glare. "It's bigger than my shop, not better."

"I don't know," he teases. "They have a lot more equipment too it seems like."

"Only because it's designed for multiple people. My shop is optimized for a single person. Now if you keep talking smack," she gives an evil grin, "I won't give you your belt."

"You finished?" He looks at her surprised, all teasing gone.

"Yep. It's at my 'inferior' shop," she says smugly with air quotes around inferior.

"I'm so sorry!" Midoriya shouts at her as he bows repeatedly. "Your lab is amazing! Please forgive me!" Hatsume burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay," she says as her giggles subside. "I forgive you. And I'll give you your belt."

"Excuse me," Powerloader cuts in. "Is this belt a support item?"

"Yep. Don't worry, all the needed paperwork has been filled out." Hatsume says, answering the question he was going to ask next. "You know who I got my recommendation from right?"

"Dori Industries," Power Loader answers. He knows that Hatsume has some sort of arrangement with the company, though Nedzu hasn't given him the full details.

"Well," Hatsume rests her arm over Midoriya's shoulder, "Izu-kun's dad here works for them, so he gets to be the guinea pig for all my inventions. In exchange, I design all of his support items, and Dori technians approve them."

"All of his support items?"

"Ah, y-you see. I'm actually quirkless," Midoriya confesses. The two students can't see it, but Power Loader raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I probably wouldn't have made it into the heroics department if it weren't for Mei's support items."

"Hey." Hatsume pokes him in the shoulder with her free hand. "Don't sell yourself short. My babies are amazing, but they are useless in the hands of an amateur."

"And you got this approved through the school?" Power Loader cuts off their banter.

"Yes." Hatsume rolls her eyes. "Anyway, thanks for showing me around today, Power Loader sensei!" Hatsume grabs Midoriya's hand and drags him out of the shop.

* * *

"Why are you two here?" Katsuki growls at his unwelcome companions. He, Uraraka, and Iida all stand near the front gate.

"We're waiting for Deku. I still haven't gotten his phone number yet," Uraraka answers. "Where did he go anyway?"

"He said he had to meet someone," Iida answers. "Though he did not say who."

"Do you know Bakugo?"

"Tch. Probably that freak in the support department."

"Interesting. I did not realize Midoriya knew someone in the support department," Iida comments.

"I wonder what they're like," Uraraka ponders.

"Who cares" Katsuki snaps.

"Kacchan!" A voice calls. The three turn to see their freckled friend running towards them. Walking next to him is a female student with pink dreads. Her hair is held back with goggles.

"Deku!" Uraraka and Iida wave. "Who's your friend?" Uraraka asks when the two get close.

"I'm Hatsume Mei!" The girl announces. "First year support student and Izu-kun's best friend."

"Uraraka Ochaco. Nice to meet you," Uraraka introduces herself.

"I need to stop by Mei's workshop before I head home. Sorry Kacchan," Izuku tells Katsuki.

"What do you say McSplode? Want to come with?" Mei rests her elbow on Katsuki's shoulder. "I've got some new toys I'm sure you'll like!"

"Don't touch me, Goggles," Katsuki growls as he ducks away.

"I'm not hearing no! What about you two?" Mei turns to Iida and Uraraka. "I could always use some new test subjects!"

"Uh, test subjects?" Uraraka asks nervously.

"She means people to help test her inventions," Izuku clarifies.

"I must admit, I am quite curious," Iida says.

"Alright! Lets go!" Mei grabs Iida and Uraraka and runs ahead.

* * *

"Welcome!" Mei stands with her arms up in front of the door to a small, three story apartment building. "Top floor is for testing. Second floor is my workshop. First floor is living quarters," she explains as they all file in.

The first floor has been mostly gutted to provide a large open layout. The kitchen is separated by the living room by a large island. A corner of the room is separated by curtains. A gap in the curtains reveals a bed. The corner opposite that is hidden by actual walls. Stairs near the door lead up to the second floor.

"Your family owns this whole building?" Uraraka shouts.

"No," Mei answers as she dumps her backpack on one of the couches. Katsuki and Izuku follow suit. "My patron owns it. She let me set up shop here." She goes over to the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"Do your parents live here with you?" Iida asks as Katsuki and Izuku both ask for soda.

"Nope." She pulls five sodas out of the fridge and sets them on the counter. "I've lived alone since I started middle school. My parents weren't thrilled with it at first, but this place is way closer to U.A."

"That reminds me, Mei," Izuku says as he grabs his soda. "My mom said dinner will be early today if you're coming over."

"Sweet!" Mei gives him a thumbs up.

"Hold on!" Uraraka slams her hands down on the island counter. "Sorry if I'm prying here, but what do you mean your patron?"

"What do you know about Dori Industries?" Mei asks them.

"They make microwaves, right?" Uraraka asks, clearly confused.

"Uuuggghhh," Mei groans. She then proceeds to explain Dori Industries and her arrangement with the owner of the company.

"That's rather incredible Hatsume," Iida comments.

"Anyway that's enough about me! Let me show you some of my babies!" She leads them up the stairs.

"Woah," Uraraka and Iida say in surprise.

The second floor is gutted like the first. Blueprints paper the walls. Tables and workbenches are all over with more blueprints as well as various tools and projects in different stages of completion. Between the tables are larger projects and heavy machinery.

"Welcome to my workshop!" Mei announces. "Now." She sits in an office chairs and steeples her fingers in front of her face. Her eyes look hungry. "Tell me what your quirks are. I'm sure I have something in here you'll like!"

"Tch. I guess we're going to be here a while," Katsuki grumbles as he leans against a wall.

"Don't worry McSplode. I haven't forgotten about you!" She rolls her chair over to one of the tables. She grabs the blue prints off the table and rolls back over. "I looked over the design and specifications you sent to the schools design company. It's not bad, but you haven't put in anything about shock absorption for the gauntlets. If the designers are competent, they will put something in. If not, I've made this design for you. I'll be able to modify them in the school shop. I can even make then from scratch if need be." Katsuki takes the blueprints to look at them. Mei turns back to Uraraka and Iida. "Now for you two."

"Ah. I can cancel the gravity of any object I touch. See my fingers." Uraraka shows her the pads on her fingers. "I have to touch these pads to the object. Then to release, I touch the pads together." She puts her finger tips together.

"Interesting. Have you ever worked with projectile weapons?" Mei asks.

"No," Uraraka admits a bit sheepishly. "I haven't worked with any type of weapons."

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem with this baby." She rolls her chair to a different table. She rolls back with a high tech slingshot and a case of metal spheres slightly bigger than marbles. "This part of the slingshot helps you aim," she indicates. "I have targets up stairs you can practice on when we go up. Now mister glasses," She turns to Iida. "What about you?"

"My quirk is engine." He kneels down and rolls up his pant leg, showing the exhaust pipes coming out of his legs. "It gives me extra speed when I run."

"Ooooh, I have just the thing for you to try!" Mei shouts as she rolls away. She comes back a few seconds later with leg braces and a harness with wing like structures. "The leg parts will relieve stress on your legs and make acceleration easier. This here is an auto balancer that will make direction change easier and faster too!"

"Hey Goggles,"Katsuki speaks up. "You got a prototype of this thing?" He gestures at the blueprints he is holding.

"Of course!" Mei rolls to the table next to where she got the blueprints from. She comes back with an oval shaped object with a hollowed out section and a cushion attached to one end. "It's a rather crude version at the moment. I'll let you test it since I need data on it. Speaking of which." She hops out of the chair. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Wait, didn't Deku need to get something from you?" Uraraka asks, remembering why they are there in the first place. Izuku has been standing quietly by the stairs the whole time.

"Ah, we can do the testing first," Izuku mumbles.

"Izu-kun's stuff is a finished project. I don't need any test data on it," Mei adds. "So let's go upstairs!"

Like the floors below it, the original layout of the third floor is gone. There are four rooms, one in each corner. This leaves two crossing hallways that make a plus sign. The inside of th rooms can be easily seen due to the walls being made of glass. The two non-glass walls of the rooms are padded. Each room has targets in varying sizes scattered throughout. There is also some observational equipment in the rooms. In one hallway there is an array of screens and computers at each end.

"Okay, McSplode, you take room alpha," Mei points to the room as she talks. "Build up some sweat then pull that pin. There's going to be a slight delay before the explosion. Try to keep the explosions relatively small. The prototype's liable to break with too much force."

"Whatever." Katsuki walks to the indicated chamber, now wearing the prototype on his arm. He kicks the near invisible door open and enters. Mei walks to the computer array adjacent to the chamber and types something, turning the observation equipment on.

"Ah I forgot to ask, Do you guys mind if I record you? The data will help me improve the equipment."

"Not at all," Iida says.

"I don't mind," Uraraka answers.

"Great!" Mei smiles. "Engine you can take chamber beta. I'd like to get some baseline data first, so if you could run around a bit without the equipment that would be great. Zero-G you take gamma." The two enter the indicated rooms. Mei goes to the compute array between the rooms and starts recording. "Whenever you're ready!"

The three begin their different exercises. Uraraka practices hitting the target with the slingshot. Iida runs around the room with and without the equipment. Katsuki does basic exercise in between aiming explosions at the targets. Mei types something into the computer again and it goes quiet in the halls.

"Okay," Mei turns to Izuku. "I've turned on the soundproofing so they can't hear us. Now what did you break?" She crosses her arms and glares at Izuku.

"What makes you think I broke something?!" Izuku asks defensively. Mei rolls her eyes.

"You came to find me after school, despite knowing that I wanted to look at the workshop. You didn't know your belt was finished yet and you could have texted me about dinner. That means there's something you had to talk to me about in person. So?"

"For the record, I did not break anything." Izuku crosses his arms defensively. "The comms in our masks went dead last night. Bunny thinks it was due to someone's quirk. We need you to take a look."

"Fine. I'll pick them up at dinner tonight." She turns back to her monitors. "I'm guessing you'll want the data on these guys' quirks as well?"

"If you don't mind sharing." He leans forward next to her and gives her a grin.

"Depends on how badly you wrecked my tech." She returns the smile.

* * *

 **AN: I finured that if there are recommendations for the hero course, there are probably ones for the other courses as well.**

 **Thank you 4annfals for beta reading!**


	11. Hero VS Villain Training!

"So what do you have planned for the first years' first day?" Present Mic asks All Might over lunch in the staff room.

"You have class 1-A for Foundational Heroics right after lunch, right?" Midnight asks from the other side of the desk.

"Yeah," All Might, in his smaller form, nods as he takes a bite of rice. "I figured since it's their first day I should do something exciting. I reserved battlefield B, and I'm going to have them do indoor battle training." Present Mic whistles.

"That's pretty ambitious for their first day. Make sure none of them gets seriously hurt or Aizawa will have your hide." Midnight points her chopsticks at him as she warns him.

"Haha true!" Mic agrees. "He might not seem it, but he cares about these kids. He pushes them, but never more than they can handle."

"Where is Aizawa anyway?" All Might asks. Midnight and Mic both point to the corner of the room. There Aizawa is softly snoring in his yellow sleeping bag. Eri sits next to him eating octopus shaped hot dogs from a bento box.

"I still can't believe that they let the two of you have custody of that girl," Midnight comments.

"Honestly. Me neither," Mic says around a mouthful of rice. "It's only temporary until they can locate her parents. Her grandpa was her legal guardian, but he's in the hospital now. He wasn't injured by who ever took out the Eight Precepts, but apparently he's been sick for a while. Plus he might be facing criminal charges, depending on how the police investigation goes."

"It must have been hard on her."

"Yeah," All Might and Present Mic agree.

"I hate to say it, but Rabbit and Bunny were better heroes to her than any professional," All Might comments.

"They are still murders," Midnight reminds him in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly the first kid they've rescued from a bad situation," Mic cuts in. "Though usually they just tip off the police."

"I wonder what was different this time?" All Might muses.

* * *

All Might stands in front of his students just inside the entrance for one of the mock cities. He is in his muscular form wearing his silver age costume. The students are all in their new costumes.

"All right you Zygotes! Lets see what you're made of!" All Might greets when the last of the students arrive.

"Excuse me sir!" Iida, in full suit of armor, raises his hand. "Are we going to be fighting robots like in the practical exam?"

"Not quite young Iida! You shall be conducting indoor battle trials. The villain clean up you see on T.V. is mostly outside, but statistically most villain clean up happens indoors. Truly in this age of heroes, intelligent villains lurk in the shadows. So for this exercise you will be splitting into teams of two, as heroes and villains!"

"How are the winner and loser decided?"

"How are we determining teams?"

"Are we allowed to go all out?"

"Are the losers going to get expelled?"

"Slow down!" All Might holds his hand up. "I can't understand you if you all speak at once. Now then," He pulls out a piece of paper. "We will have 'villains' guarding a nuclear bomb they intend on deploying. The heroes must stop them before time runs out. The heroes have to either capture the villains or the bomb. The villains goal is to hold onto the bomb the whole time or capture the heroes. Teams will be decided by drawing lots. Let's start!"

Team A: Yaoyorozu Momo and Midoriya Izuku

Team B: Asui Tsuyu and Uraraka Ochaco

Team C: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga

Team D: Iida Tenya and Bakugo Katsuki

Team E: Kouda Koji and Sato Rikido

Team F: Todoroki Shouto and Shinso Hitoshi

Team G: Kaminari Denki and Jirou Kyoka

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Shoji Mezou

Team I: Ojirou Mashiroa and Hagakure Toru

Team J: Kirishima Eijiro and Sero Hanta

"Now to draw for the first match!" All Might draws a card from a box labeled HEROES and one from a box labeled VILLAINS. "Team F will be the heroes and team A will be the villains!"

* * *

Momo stands with her partner a little way inside the building battle ground. She wears a crimson tube top and a short yellow skirt. She also has a wide yellow belt that holds a book in the back. Midoriya wears a green jumpsuit with red shoes, a red belt, and red fingerless gloves. The lower half of his face is covered by a metal mask that resembles a smile. The fake bomb that they need to protect stands next to them.

"In order for us to come up with a valid strategy we need to know each other's quirks," Momo states simply.

"Ah well actually, I'm quirkless," Midoriya admits, fidgeting nervously and looking away from her. Surprisingly his voice isn't muffled by the mask. "That's why I carry support items. These," he points to the two metal rods strapped to his back, "are escrima sticks. I'm pretty handy with them. This one," he takes a shorter metal rod out of a loop on his belt. "Is an extendable pole. I can use it as a bo staff." He puts it back in his belt. "I also have some flash bangs, some smoke bombs, some minor explosives, and tripwire."

"Not bad. Unfortunately my quirk isn't the best suited for combat, so we are at a bit of a disadvantage against Shouto. In addition we have no idea what Shinso's quirk is." Momo looks at the ground, thinking. "However, I might have a way to counteract Shouto's ice to some degree," she muses to herself.

"Um? Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya tries to get her attention. "It seems like you and Todoroki are good friends."

"Hmm?" She looks back up at him. "Oh yes. Sorry. We have been friends for a while. Anyway I should explain my quirk."

"You can create things right?" Midoriya interrupts. "That's what it looked like during the tests yesterday. I'm assuming non living things, though there are probably other limits. Based on the design of your costume I'm guessing the size of an object depends on the amount of skin you have exposed."

"Not bad." Momo gives him a smile and he blushes slightly. "The physics of it is a bit more complicated, but you got the basics. I can create any non living thing as long as I understand how its made."

"Can you create sodium metal?"

"Yes," Momo gives him another smile. "I can. I can spread it on the ground. That should keep Shouto from icing over the whole building."

"Wow. Is he really that powerful?"

"Yes," Momo says, biting her thumb nail. "And that's not all. In addition to his ice, he can also use fire."

"That makes sense, given his father is Endeavor," Midoriya mutters. "Though dual type quirks like that are uncommon. We can use sodium metal to counter his ice, but what are we going to do about the fire. If you can make fire extinguishers, that would help. That makes close combat rather difficult. Though he will probably be hesitant to use it indoors."

"Ah, we don't actually have to worry about that," Momo interrupts his muttering. "He doesn't use his fire in combat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She avoids eye contact. "He controls ice with his right side and fire with his left. So if you fight him try to stay to his left."

"That's good to know. So where should we set up the bomb?"

"I think either the top floor or the second to the top floor. I'll create false trails of metal on each floor as we go."

"And I can set up trip wires along the way as well." He picks up the fake bomb.

"I'm worried about Shinso though. We both scored higher than him in the test yesterday, but we have no idea what his quirk is." She bites her thumb nail again as they begin to walk.

"You're right. I don't like working with an unknown element." They both are silent as they think for a while. "Hey Yaoyorozu, do you think you can make a replica of our bomb?" He gives her a questioning look. She looks at the bomb.

"It's a bit larger than what I'm used too, but at long as it just has to look the same, I should be able to. Why?"

"Then I think I have a plan."

* * *

"Who do you think will win?" Ashido asks to no one in particular. The rest of class 1-A stands inside the observation room watching the monitors that show the building.

"My money's on Todoroki's team," Kaminari says. "Did you see what he did with his ice yesterday?"

"But Yaoyorozu placed above him in the quirk test," Sero points out.

"And Midoriya placed above him in the physical tests, ribbit," Asui says.

"Yeah, but Midoriya placed near the bottom in the quirk test," Kirishima reminds them.

"If they don't find a way to counter Todoroki's ice, I'm not sure if they have much of a chance," Iida comments.

"Don't forget that we don't know what Midoriya's or Shinso's quirks are!" Hagakure states.

"What do you think Bakugo?" Uraraka asks. They stand a bit away from their clustered classmates.

"Deku's team will win," he states matter-of-factly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Just watch Round Face."

"Round Face?" Uraraka glares at him puffing out her cheeks.

"All right!" All Might announces at the front of the room. He speak into a microphone. "Preparation time is over! Let the battle begin! I want you all to pay attention," All Might says to the students. "This is a valuable learning experience."

On screen they can see Todoroki enter the building as Shinso stands just outside the door. Todoroki puts his right hand on the wall. From it ice spreads down the hall. It gets a few meters down before there is an explosion.

* * *

"Dammit," Todoroki mutters as he inspects the floor beyond the explosion. He wears a white shirt and white pants. His left side is covered in faux ice. Shinso stands a few feet behind him. He wears a black zip up vest and loose black pants. He has what appears to be a purple sweatshirt tied around his waist.

"What is it?" Shinso asks.

"Sodium metal," Todoroki answers, not looking up. "When in contact with water, it causes an explosion. Even if its ice. Momo's doing I'm sure." He stands up. "It creates a trail, but I'm sure she left several."

"So do we just search every floor?" Shinso asks while suppressing a yawn.

"It will take a lot of time but I don't think we have much choice. We'll split up to cover more ground. You search the bottom two floors. I'll start with floor three. Contact me if you find them." He heads off in the direction of the stairs.

"No problem." This time Shinso does not suppress his yawn.

He barely begins his search before he hears an explosion from the stairway, much louder than the previous one. He runs in that direction. He finds Todoroki picking himself up off the ground, a few feet from the stairway entrance. There is smoke coming out the open door.

"You okay?" Shinso offers his hand.

"I'm fine," Todoroki states tersely. He ignores Shinso's hand. "I was careless."

He walks over to the open stairway door. Shino follows. As the smoke clears, it becomes obvious that they will not be using the stairs to go up. Most of the stairway is in ruins. The flight between the third and fourth floor has completely collapsed onto the flight below. What stairs are intact are covered in debris. Some of the smaller bits of debris are still falling through the air.

"Dammit," Todoroki mutters. "More sodium." That's when Shinso notices the metal flakes that are falling with the rest of the debris.

"Well at least now we know they are upstairs," Shinso consoles.

* * *

"Woah!" Several student shout. They start to talk over one another. All Might ignores then as he speaks into the mic.

"That was very dangerous you two," he says to the villain team. He can switch between the two teams' communicators. "Not to mention you shouldn't be destroying your own hideout."

"Sir, the only way to trigger the explosion was by opening the door to the stairs on the first floor," Yaoyorozu explains. "Since the explosion was concentrated on the stairs, anyone in the doorway would be relatively safe."

"Plus," Midoriya adds. "Since the explosion was in the stairway, it doesn't compromise the structure of the building."

* * *

"Most of the destruction was below the fourth floor, so it is likely they are on that floor or the fifth," Todoroki says. He and Shinso are back outside the building now. "We'll split up to search, you take the fifth floor."

"Okay, but how are we going to get up there?" Shinso asks skeptically.

Todoroki stays silent and walks up to the building. He puts his right hand on the ground and like before ice spreads from it. This time the ice spreads upwards along the side of the building, creating a stairway.

"Woah," Shinso breathes. Todoroki starts up the stairs. "Wait! What if the windows are booby trapped as well?"

"I doubt it," Todoroki says as he continues to climb. Shinso has little choice but to follow him. "Setting that up with the stairs probably took a lot of their preparation time. After that they would have focused on the room where they have the bomb and the hallways leading to it."

Shortly after that, Shinso is relieved to find that Todoroki is right about the windows. He crawls through one to the fifth floor.

"Now where are you hiding?" He mutters to himself. He begins his treck through the maze like hallways. "Hey Todoroki?" He speaks to his partner through his communicator. "Got any ideas where they might be?"

"Probably one of the rooms near the middle. Momo knows that I can get us to the upper floors. Blowing up the stairs was probably to try to tire me out. I doubt they will be in a room close to the side of the building." Todoroki replies.

"Got it."

Shinso sets off at a faster paces towards the center of the building. He is still careful to look for traps. Good thing too, since he encounters trip wires as he gets closer to the center of the building. Eventually he finds them. In the room on the opposite side of the doorway is the bomb. Standing guard is Yaoyorozu with a bo staff.

"I found them," he reports. "Near the center of the building like you said. I see Yaoyorozu. There is a lot of junk in the room. Midoriya is probably hiding for an ambush."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly. Don't engage."

"I know you're there," Yaoyorozu calls.

"Too late. I've been found," Shinso tells Todoroki. "But I might be able to get her." Shinso steps into the doorway with his hands raised. Yaoyorozu raises her staff. "You got me. I surrender. I know I'm no match for you." Yaoyorozu glares at him. "What a scary look. Were you hoping it was your boyfriend?"

"What?!" Yaoyorozu and Todoroki both shout. Shinso smirks as a blank expression comes over Yaoyorozu's face.

"Come over here and let me tie the capture tape around you," Shinso commands.

* * *

"Why did he reveal himself?" Ashido asks. No one answers. They all stare at the screen as Yaoyorozu walks towards Shinso.

"It doesn't seem that she is preparing to attack," Iida remarks.

"I wish we could hear what they're saying," Kirishima says.

Just then there is a flash of light on the screen.

* * *

Shinso blinks several times trying to get his sight back. _Damn_ he thinks. _I doubt I'll be able to get her again._ As his vision clears a bit he heads away from the room to meet up with Todoroki.

"Yaoyorozu? Are you alright?" Momo hears through the ringing in her ears. Her vision clears enough for her to see Shinso heading away.

"Yeah," she answers. "Just tripped one of the flash bangs."

"What happened?" Midoriya asks.

"Shinso's quirk. It's some type of brainwashing. It happened after I responded to something he said. While under I tripped one of the wires," she explains. "He's gone now, probably to meet up with Todoroki. He probably thinks you're the one who set it off."

"Good. The longer they focus on you, the better. We have nine minutes left. Think you can distract them for five?" Yaoyorozu smiles.

"No problem."

* * *

When Shinso and Todoroki turn the corner to the hall that leads to the room with the bomb, they are met with several arrows flying towards them. Thankfully Todoroki manages to put a wall of ice in front of them before the arrows reach. Unfortunately, the arrowheads are made of sodium metal. There are small explosions where they hit the ice.

"I should have figured," Todoroki mutters as he adds to his ice defense. At the other end of the hall near the room is Yaoyorozu. She holds a crossbow in one hand. With her other hand she makes and loads arrows that she quickly launches at them. Behind her is a web of wires.

"The trip wires were herding us," Shinso states bitterly

"Look at the hallway," Todoroki says. Shinso does as instructed. It looks distorted through the ice.

"What about it?"

"There's no sodium." Shinso isn't sure, but he thinks he can see a small smile on Todoroki's face. With that he sends a layer of ice along the floor towards Yaoyorozu.

Just before it reaches her, she throws down her crossbow bow and grabs several of the wires behind her and pulls. A very loud and bright explosion goes off behind her. Using the distraction she slips into the room.

"Now what?" Shinso asks.

"I can't ice the room without knowing what's in there. I don't want to damage the weapon," Todoroki says. He puts his left hand up to his ice wall and it begins melting. As it melts, dust from the explosion spreads making the two boys cough. Then their eyes begin to sting. "Dammit. Tear gas. We have to wait for it to dissipate."

Todoroki finishes melting the wall enough for them to get by it. Then they retreated to get away from the gas. They are both painfully aware of the seconds that tick by. Finally they go back. The gas isn't completely gone, but it is bearable. The walk up to the room with ease. The inside of the room is the same as when Shinso first saw it. Yaoyorozu stands in front of the bomb wearing a gas mask, bo staff in hand.

"What, no crossbow this time?" Shinso asks. He and Todoroki both cautiously enter the room. "I brought your boyfriend."

"Would you stop with that?!" Todoroki shouts. Shinso rolls his eyes as he has to release his teammate from his mind control.

"Sorry. Ex-boyfriend. Must have been a bad break up if you shoot at him on sight," Shinso continues, trying to distract her. Todoroki slowly edged to the side as he tries to spot all of the traps. "So are sneak attacks all your good at? Cause you haven't really fought us head on yet. Do you even know how to use that staff?"

That's when Todoroki decides the make his move. He sends a wave of ice towards her. She just barely manages to dodge. However, this creates an opening. Shinso sprints towards the bomb as Todoroki send another wave of ice, driving Yaoyorozu further away.

"We win," Shinso declares when he gets a hand on the bomb. The 'secure the bomb' condition is rather loose. Todoroki walks towards him.

"Not quite," Yaoyorozu says through her gas mask.

"What do you mean?" Shinso snaps. She doesn't respond. A chill runs down Shinso's spine that is not caused by his partner. Todoroki's eyes widen at a sudden realization.

"Where is Midoriya?!" Todoroki shouts at the same time he sends an ice wave at Yaoyorozu. Before the ice can reach her, she throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke clears, she is gone. "Damn it!" He shouts as he hits the fake fake bomb. It crumples where he hits it.

"Calm down," Shinso says.

"How can I? Everything was a distraction! Even the stairs. Midoriya must be guarding the real one. We have no idea what floor he is on and we don't have time to search them all!" He hits the bomb again.

"Look, we know that he wouldn't be on this floor," Shinso reasons. "If we can narrow down the search, we still have a chance. You know Yaoyorozu. What would be her reasoning on this?"

"Your right," Todoroki admits taking a deep breath. "They wouldn't be on the same floor. They lead us to the fourth and fifth floors, so the fourth floor is out. The explosives on the stairs were triggered when I opened the door. There was a chance that we would search the first floor together. They wouldn't risk it."

"That leaves the second and third floors," Shinso says. "So let's get searching!"

Four minutes later All Might announces the 'villain' team as the winners.

* * *

"I didn't get to do anything," Midoriya complains as the four walk to the observation room.

"Nonsense. You helped set up the traps. Plus, it was your plan that won us the match," Momo points out.

"That was his plan?" Shouto asks.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Momo reprimands.

"We wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it weren't for you though. You made the explosives for the stairs, the sodium, the tear gas, the fake bomb. You did all the work distracting them. Once the match actually started, I was useless." Midoriya hangs his head.

"Still," Shinso speaks up. "It was a good plan." Midoriya looks up and smiles at him.

"Thanks. By the way, your quirk is really cool!" His smile brightens with the change of topic.

"Do you really think so?" Shinso asks a bit surprised.

"Yeah! I'd love to learn more about it!"

They arrive at the observation room and are bombarded by the other students.

"That was so cool!"

"Who knew Todoroki was that powerful?"

"What happened between Shinso and Yaoyorozu?"

"To bad we didn't get to see Midoriya's quirk!"

"Calm down everyone!" All Might shouts above the noise. "We will now do a brief analysis of the battle. Then I will name the MVP. So class. Why do you think the 'villains' were able to win?" Iida raises his hand. "Yes, young Iida!"

"From the start, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu controlled the flow of things, from countering Todoroki's ice, to the explosion in the stairs. After that, Todoroki and Shinso were never able to get the battle back in their favor."

"Correct! Any more thoughts?" Bakugo raises his hand. "Yes young Bakugo!"

"Spikey Tail knew when to let them have the advantage."

"Hey!" Momo huffed. She plays with her ponytail self conscientiously.

"When she had distracted them long enough," Bakugo continues, ignoring her. "She let them start to win, them cut her loses."

"Also correct. Though you are overlooking a key moment. Shinso had the opportunity to turn things around when he was alone with Yaoyorozu. Had she not accidentally set off that flash bang, they likely would have discovered the fake sooner. Now," All Might turns to the four with a swish of his cape. "Any thoughts?"

"I was careless. I was so focused on Momo I didn't even notice Midoriya was missing." Shouto clenches his fist as he says it.

"I let Todoroki take the lead since he seems to know more about this stuff than I do." Shinso shrugs.

"I trusted Midoriya's plan," Momo says. "It was a good plan. The set up took quite some time and we were cutting it a bit close, but it was the best plan under the circumstances. Even in a real situation such as this it is possible that decoys may be set up."

"Our plan worked because of Yaoyorozu," Midoriya says. "She made everything we needed and did most of the work. Just as important was her relationship with Todoroki."

"Huh?!" some of the other students yell.

"What do you mean by that?" All Might asks.

"From the beginning, Todoroki believed that everything was Yaoyorozu's plan. He decided his actions based on what he thought she would do. If they didn't know each other so well, that wouldn't have been the case."

"Haha! Quite right! So who do you guys think is this round's MVP?"

"Yaoyorozu," most of them say.

"Correct! Now onto the next match!" All Might turns to boxes.

* * *

 **AN:This is my longest chapter so far and the first big fight scene. Hope you guys like it!**


	12. HvV: Rounds 2 and 3

_Round 2:_

"Next we will have Team G as the heroes!" All Might says when he pulls the card out of the HEROES box. He pulls a card out of the VILLAINS box also labeled G. "Oops. You can't really be both at once." He chuckles and sets

* * *

the card aside and pulls out a new one. "Team E shall be the villains!" He leads the four students out of the room to the new building.

"All right everyone! Place your bets!" Ashido shouts as soon as the door closes.

"Who do you think will win?" Ochako asks Deku as the other students begin betting.

"I think it will depend on how well Kaminari can control the output of his electricity."

* * *

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be in this training," Kouda says barely above a whisper. " My quirk lets me control animals. Not very useful here."

"That's fine. I can take them both. You just watch my back," Sato reassured him.

"I hope you're ready! Begin!" All Might's voice booms over the speakers. Sato pulls a handful of candy out of his pocket and shoves it in his mouth. He offers some to Kouda.

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou enter the building. Jirou stops a few feet inside. Kaminari walks a bit further before realizing.

"Hey why are you stopping?" He asks.

"Shh!" She holds up a finger to her lips. One of her earphone jacks is plugged into the wall next to her.

"Ohhh!"

"Ssshhhh!" They stand in silence. After a while Jirou un plugs her jack. "They're on the fifth floor. Lets go."

* * *

When the door flies open, Sato immediately rushes the person in the door. Unfortunate Kaminari is the one that had kicked the door open. Sato manages to tackle him to the floor, but gets electrocuted in the process.

Before Kouda can decide the best course of action, Jirou's earlobe jacks shoot into the room and wrap around him. A second later jirou enters the room, stepping over Kaminari struggling with an unconscious Sato.

With Sato out cold, and Kouda tied up, they get to the bomb easily.

"Hero team wins!" All Might announces.

* * *

"Well that was a rather quick round!" All Might says when the teams return. "Recovery Girl informs me that Young Sato will be well enough to joy us again before class is finished. Now the VIP of this round is Jirou! Can anyone tell me why?" Yaoyorozu raises her hand. "Yes!" He calls on her.

"Jirou was the most versatile with her quirk. She used it to find the location of the opposing team. Once Sato was down she was quick to apprehend the remaining villain."

"Correct! Now for the next match!"

 _Round 3: Team D vs Team H_

"What do you think our strategy should be?" Iida asks his partner as they study the blueprint they had been given.

"We split up. You start on the first floor, I'll start on the roof," Bakugo answers gruffly.

"I'm not sure splitting up is the best strategy."

"Do what you want. I'm starting on the roof."

"Start!" All Might's voice booms over the speakers. Without another word, Bakugo tosses the blueprint to the side. Aiming his palms towards the ground he sets off a series of explosions that propel him up to the roof of the building. Iida sighs.

* * *

"Iida just got done searching the first floor and is heading to the second," Shoji informs his partner. He's replicating ears on the end of five of his tentacles. On the six he had a mouth.

"And Bakugo?" Tokoyami asks. They are set up on the third floor near the back of the building.

"Still searching the fifth floor," he answers.

"At this rate Iida will find us first. I shall go intercept him." Tokoyami exist the room and heads towards the stairs. "Please keep me informed on his moments," he says over their communicators.

* * *

Iida turns around a corner and he immediately has to backpedal as a bird like shadow attacks him. The momentum from his engines carry his legs forward as he leans his body back leans backwards. He stumbles, but manages to avoid the attack. He quickly regains his balance and heads down the hall toward Tokoyami at the other end.

"Bakugo, Tokoyami's on the second floor," he says over the comms. He aims a kick for Tokoyami's head, but he manages to avoid it.

* * *

Katsuki stops his search of the fifth floor and heads for the third. _I doubt Bird Boy would be to far from the bomb._

* * *

Since the initial attack, Iida can't get close to Tokoyami. Dark shadow can easily maneuver around corners where Iida cannot. It's all he can do to keep Dark Shadow from capturing him.

"You can't run forever," Tokoyami calls.

Iida had lost him for a moment and was catching his breath. Tokoyami sounds closer than he would have liked. Just then Dark Shadow came around the corner from the opposite direction. Iida wasn't able to react quick enough and was caught. A few seconds later Tokoyami comes around the other corner. He walks towards Iida with the capture tape out.

* * *

An explosion causes the door to fly off its hinges. Shoji had heard Bakugo coming, but the force of the attack still startles him. Before the smoke clears, Bakugo rushes him, leading with a right hook, small explosions emitting from his hand.

* * *

"Bakugo is acting reckless, setting off explosions in the same room as the bomb," Yaoyorozu comments as they watch the feed.

"Didn't you do the same thing?" Kaminari points out. "And besides the bomb is fake."

"Yes, but we are supposed to treat it as real, otherwise we undermine the point of the training exercise. Besides the one I was guarding was a decoy."

"Another reason I shouldn't have known it was a trap," Todoroki mutters from the corner where he's sulking.

On the screen Shoji manages to avoid Bakugo's explosive attacks and throws him out of the room. At the same moment Tokoyami enters the hall to the room. Tokoyami appears to hesitate a moment before releasing Dark Shadow. In that time Bakugo manages to aim his gauntlet and pull the pin. The feed to the screen is cut off by the explosion.

* * *

"Damn," Katsuki mutters to himself. The purpose of the grenade gauntlets is so he can go all out with reduced risk. However there is still a lot of kick back. _Goggles' prototypes were better_. He doesn't waste time and goes after Shoji again.

Tokoyami is mostly uninjured thanks to Dark Shadow. He has a several more bumps and bruises, his ears are ringing, and he probably has a concussion. Given the destruction of the hallway and the wall that he had been blasted through, he knows he won't be fighting with his quirk any time soon.

Shoji's ears are ringing. The wall of the room adjacent to the hallway has several new cracks in it. Dust billows into the room. When Bakugo launches into the room he catches Shoji wide open. He faints with a right hook and nails him with a left uppercut that sends him reeling. In the confusion, Bakugo strolls over and touches the bomb.

"Team D wins!" All Might announces

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I actually cut this chapter in half. I originally planned for this chapter to be all the remaining rounds. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. Also this chapter wasn't beta read so if you see any major typos let me know!**


	13. HvV: Rounds 4 and 5

Tokoyami is named VIP of the round and Bakugo gets reprimanded for blowing up part of the building.

"But sir!" Iida shouts as his hand shoots into the air. "While I agree that Bakugo's actions were reckless, Yaoyorozu's team did the same thing and you did not say anything to them."

"Shut up Four Eyes!" Bakugo huffs over to lean against the back wall, standing next to Midoriya, to the surprise of most of the class.

"While it is true they blew up part of the building, young Iida," All Might says after clearing his throat. "That explosion was nowhere near their bomb. It also did not compromise the structural integrity of the building. Now time to draw for the next round!"

* * *

 _Round 4: Team C vs Team I_

"Ojirou! I'm going to take all my clothes off so i'll be completely invisible!" Toru says as she take off her gloves. "Don't look okay!"

"Does it really matter?" Ojirou asks, but looks away anyway. Once her shoes are off, only the small communicator in her ear gives her location away.

"Okay! I'll track their movements! You stay here!"

"Right."

* * *

"Begin!"

"Alright let's go!" Mina shouts as she literally slides into the building. Her shoes have holes in them that allow her to release acid from her feet. Aoyama walks a bit behind her. He doesn't want any of that acid to accidentally splash on his cape.

"Where do you think they are, Mademoiselle?" Aoyama asks in a quiet whisper.

"Hmm," she slows to a normal walk and thinks for a moment. "Well no one has been on the first floor yet, so I say we start with the second." They head toward the stairs. From a doorway nearby, Toru watches them, silently. Once they are out of earshot she speaks into her communicator.

"They're headed to the second floor. Good thinking setting up on the first floor."

"I'm glad it worked out. It was kind of risky," Ojirou responded. "So do you want to come back here and wait it out?"

"I'm thinking of heading up to the fourth floor. Then when they get there, I can lead them on a wild goose chase. Keep them busy for a bit longer, you know?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. It'd be a lot safer if you just wait here," he says, concerned.

"I'll be fine. I won't actually engage them in a fight."

"If you're sure," Ojirou reluctantly agrees.

* * *

It's close, but the hero team wins with less than thirty seconds left. They had wasted a lot of time chasing Hagakure on the upper floors. Once she was captured however, it was two against one. Back in the briefing room, All Might announces the VIP.

"Young Hagakure!" Hagakure's face splits into an unseen grin. "Who can tell me why?" Iida's and Yoayorozu's hands are up before he finishes the question. "Hmm, lets get some other opinions this time. How about you, Young Midoriya?" All Might had been curious about the boys thought process since the first match.

"To put it in simple terms, she did what she does best," Midoriya answers. A few students look at him confused before he continues. "Her quirk isn't suited for fighting. Frankly she wouldn't have been much use in a direct fight. Instead she utilized her invisibly and physical capabilities to evade and distract Ashido and Aoyama. Wasting their time. Even if they had split up, it would allow Ojirou to fight them one on one. It also allowed her to keep tabs on them and keep her partner with the risk of capture, it was the best strategy given the circumstances."

* * *

 _Round 5: Team J vs Team B_

"I wish this was an outdoor fight. Then I could totally neutralize them with my quirk," Ochako complains as they carry the bomb through the halls. "At least there's lots of stuff in here to use." She is currently floating a box of books in front of her.

"You might be able to lure one of them outside," Tsuyu comments. "I can handle Sero, if you want to take Kirishima."

"That might work if they split up."

"Or we could separate them, ribbit."

* * *

"This is gonna be fun!" Kirishima says.

"Begin!" All Might yells. Suddenly a pink rope comes out of nowhere and wraps around Sero. Before either boy can react, it pulls him up.

"Aaah!" Sero screams as he's lifted towards the roof. As he nears the top, he can see Asui. He realizes, absentmindedly, that the rope is actually her tongue.

"Sero!" Kirishima yells from the ground. He rushes into the building, heading for the stairs in the back.

As Sero is pulled above the edge of the building, he is slapped by a partially gloved hand. Asui tosses him into the air with her tongue. From his vantage point in the sky, he can see Uraraka run back inside the building. After Asui's tongue releases him, she heads towards the door as well. This is when Sero realizes that he's not falling or even slowing his assent.

"Crap!" Sero says as he launches tape at the top of the building.

* * *

After activating her quirk on Sero, Ochako heads back inside. Rather than take the stairs, she jumps over the railing. Using her quirk on herself, she floats down safely. She gets through the doorway and gets in a fighting stance. At least as much of a fighting stance as she can given she is still weightless. She has to wait for Tsuyu's signle to release her quirk. They may be playing the villains, but they dont't want to seriously hurt their classmates.

* * *

Tsuyu watches Sero from the small window in the door to the roof. When he's a few meters above the roof, she contacts Ochako.

"Let him down."

"Right!" Sero drops to the roof. He lays there for a few moments, dazed. Then he rushes into the stairway. He looks around and down the stairs.

"Kirishima, I'm back in the building. Going to check out the fifth floor," he says into his comm before proceeding to said floor. Tsuyu drops from her position on the ceiling.

"Sero's on the fifth floor. I'll keep him there," she tells Ochako.

* * *

Kirishima finds himself wishing her had studied the blueprints better. The hallways all look the same, and he's pretty sure he should have reached the back of the building by now. He comes to a cross section that he swears he'd been to before and takes a left.

"Aagh!" He screams as a large square object flies at him. _Oh. It's a washing machine_ he thinks as it comes speeding towards him. He barely manages to activate his quirk before it slams into him. It causes him to crash into the wall behind him. He busts through it just in time to see Uraraka turn the corner at the other end of the hallway. "Why the hell is there a washing machine in here?!" He yells as he gives chase.

He chases her through the winding halls. Every time she goes to turn a corner she throws something at him, from books, to desks, to what he swears is a kitchen sink. How he didn't notice these things when he was wandering around before, he does not know.

"Sero, I could use a little help down here."

"Kind of busy."

* * *

Sero has his hands full with Asui. He had been heading to the stairs again to get to the next floor down when he ran into her in the hallway. She was blocking the stairs. He had immediately launched tape at her, but she had easily dodged it.

Now he is trying to catch her in his tape while simultaneously trying to avoid her kicks. She was already agile but being confined in the hallway gives her even more maneuverability. She is easily able to get behind him far quicker than he can react and has already gotten several good kicks in. The hallway has become a mess with tape though, making moving around a bit more difficult for both of them.

Asui mange's to get behind him again, but this time Sero is ready for he ducks his head. It's to bad that she is aiming for his legs. He falls to his knees, and is quickly wrapped in her tongue. With his arms pinned there nothing he can really do. Asui wraps the capture tape around him.

* * *

On the ground floor, Uraraka manages to get Kirishima to follow her outside. She takes a few hits, but ultimately gets her hands on him. Activating her quirk, he goes tumbling awkwardly with his next swing. A hard shoves has him floating into the air.

"I'll let you down if you give up," Uraraka tells him. "Better hurry before you get to high up!"

With both hero's captured, the villain team is declared the winners. Tsuyu is named to VIP.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long! I don't know why i had so much trouble with the last fight. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but oh well. Time to move on! This chapter was not beta read so if you see any typos, please point them out!**


	14. Tech Support

"McSplode! Blast me!" Mei shouts as she slams open the door to the 1A classroom. It's the third day of school shortly after lunch. She's wearing some kind of contraption on her shoulders over her uniform. Several people start talking at once.

"Gladly!" Katsuki moves to comply.

"Can't this wait till after school," Izuku mutters.

"We are in the middle of class, Hatsume!" Iida reprimands.

"Now hold on a minute!" All Might tries to stop the events that are unfolding, but it's already too late. Katsuki sets off an explosion that throws Mei out of the classroom and leaves the doorway singed and a bit broken. As the dust and smoke settle, the students gather around to see the results. Mei is kneeling on the floor, coughing. "Are you alright young lady?" All Might asks as he goes to check on her.

"Excellent!" Mei shouts as she leaps to her feet smiling. That's when everyone notices the breast plate. It's semi translucent and hovering a couple inches in front of her. "It deployed immediately with no delay. It managed to dampen the impact of the shockwaves from the explosion as well as protect me from the heat. Like I speculated though, its still weak against physical impact. The back part deployed but diffused upon hitting the wall." As she spoke she fiddles with the deviance on her shoulders and the armor disappeared.

"That's so cool!" Hagakure shouts, breaking the silence of the class. The rest of the students erupt into questions.

"Was that a force field?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you from the support department?"

"That didn't seem very safe."

"Everyone! Settle down!" All Might manages to get the class quiet before turning back to Mei. "Now are you sure you're alright, Miss…?"

"Hatsume Mei, support student, at your service! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some improvements to make!" With that she leaves, heading back to her own classroom.

* * *

A couple days later she comes in during their homeroom.

"Good morning Class 1A!" She says as she throws the door open. "Woah, why is your teacher asleep?" Aizawa is passed out in the front of the room in his usual yellow sleeping bag. Eri had been trying to wake him, but is now hiding behind him, eyeing Mei suspiciously. "Anyway! McSplode! I finished them!" She waves a briefcase in front of her.

"All right!" Katsuki walks over to his desk and dramatically opens the case. Inside are two grenade gauntlets, nearly identical to the ones on his hero costume but without the large metal protrusions.

"I know you said you liked the look of the ones you have, so I tried to keep it similar. These ones are lighter, but just as tough. I've vastly improved the shock absorption, while maximizing the storage capacity. I've also made it so you can widen or narrow the range of your blasts by turning this part." She demonstrates. "I've also added a voice command to set it off in case you can't pull the pin. I'll have to set it to your voice later though."

"Hatsume!" Iida stands up. "I hardly think this is the time to-"

"Engine!" Mei interrupts him. "Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you! I'm working on something for you and Zero-G!"

"Oh?" Uraraka says in surprise.

"That is very kind of you, but that is not what I-"

"Come by my shop after school!" She says as she leaves.

* * *

They get another visit from Mei later that day in the middle of English.

"You! Invisible girl!" Mei shouts as she enters the classroom.

"M-me?" Hagakure stamers in surprise.

"Woah! A surprise guest! Can we get your name, young lady?" Present Mic asks. Mei ignores him as she runs over to Hagakure's desk.

"Is your hero costume really just boots and gloves?" Mei asks, uncomfortably close.

"Y-yes," She answers, an unseen blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Present Mic tries to get her attention.

"And what exactly is your quirk?" Mei asks

"Light refraction." There are a few small gasps of surprise from the the other students. They had all assumed her quirk was just invisibility.

"See me after school," Mei says with a smile that does not put Hagakure at ease.

* * *

Toru waits at the gate with Midoriya and company. She's a bit nervous about meeting with the pink haired support student, and is glad her classmates are their too.

"So, I take it you guys and Hatsume are are pretty good friends?" Toru asks the group.

"Actually, Deku and Katsuki know her a lot better than we do. Iida and I only met her this week," Uraraka answers. "Not that I'd be a posed to being her friend," she quickly adds.

"Yes. Though quite intense at times, Hagakure seems rather nice. Though I wish she would stop interrupting our classes," Iida adds.

"I see. Why do you think she wants to see me?" Toru asks the other two boys.

"Tch. Why should I care?" Bakugo replies. Toru makes a sour face at him.

"Based on her questions earlier, it's clearly about your hero costume," Midoriya answers. "No offense, but it doesn't seem very safe."

"I know. And honestly it is a bit embarrassing. But what am I supposed to do? Wearing much more kind of defeats the point of being invisible!" She complains.

"But your quirk isn't invisibility?" Uraraka asks. She's still a bit surprised by that.

"No. And technically I'm not invisible. I'm transparent. Super super transparent. If you look closely enough you can see the slight distortion where I am." She holds her arm up for them to look at. Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya stare at it intensely for several minutes, slowly getting closer and closer.

"Ah!" Uraraka jumps back in surprise. "I see it!"

"That is so cool!" Midoriya says still staring at her arm. Iida steps back and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Can you control how transparent you are?"

"Yeah." She demonstrates, slowly becoming more visible. There's no color to her, more like distorted glass. Then she returns to her normal, almost invisible self. "It takes a lot of effort to stay that way though."

"Hey!" They all turn to see Hatsume running towards them. "Glad you made it Invisigirl!" She says when she gets close.

* * *

"Woah," Toru explains when she sees Hatsume's workshop.

"Impressive, right?" Hatsume asks. She's leaning back in an office chair. She sends Midoriya and Bakugo upstairs to test some things, then turns to the remaining three. "Please feel free to have a seat. We have much to discus." She rolls over to a table. They drag three chairs over and sit down.

"So Hatsume, why are we here?" Uraraka asks.

"Call me Mei. Or Goggles if you prefer. I've been looking at the designs for your hero costumes," she starts.

"How did you get those?" Iida asks, indignant.

"It was an assignment for class. Anyway, I noticed a few things that could use improvements. Zero-G you need weapons. Given your quirk, projectiles would be best. I've come up with a few possible designs for you to look at." She rolls over to a table and grabs a few blueprints, then rolls back. The top blue print is for a helmet. "Also you need an actual helmet. Especially if you plan on flying around at all. I've incorporate the visual design of your current visor, but made it a bit more practical."

"Wow Mei!" Uraraka takes the blue prints from her and quickly glances at them. All of the weapons seemed to be designed with her costumes aesthetic in mind. "This is incredible, thank you!"

"It's what I do," she says nonchalantly, but she is clearly pleased but the reaction. "Now for you, Engine," she says turning to Iida.

"While I appreciate the thought, I'm perfectly happy with my costume as is," he says, putting his hand up in a stop gesture. Mei isn't listening though as she grabs more blueprints. "Would you listen to me!" He starts chopping the air in frustration. Toru giggle at the gesture.

"I can tell you took inspiration from Ingenium," she says as she comes back to the table.

"Why, yes. He's actually my brother," Iida says proudly.

"Cool!" Toru exclaims.

"But frankly, your suit is boring," Hatsume continues. Iida looks offended. "You have a full body suit of armor with no tech. You at least need night vision and an air filter for the helmet. I'd also recommend a system for monitoring your vitals."

"Thank you Hatsume, but I really don't need-"

"And a cooling system is a must!"

"A… what?" Iida asks in surprise. Hatsume smiles. She's clearly caught his interest.

"A cooling system for your legs. I imagine they must get overheated sometimes." She hands him the blueprints. He takes them and starts going over them. Hatsume turns to Toru. "And now for you," she says with a gleam in her eyes. "Follow me."

"Oh! Okay," Toru says. She stands up and follows Hatsume to a table covered by a cloth, at the back of the workshop. There are lumps in the cloth indicating things underneath. The cloth itself has a weird, shimmering quality to it.

"Ta-da!" Hatsume shouts as she pulls the cover off with a flourish.

"Um. Glass?" Toru asks in confusion. On the table appears to be glass in all sorts of different shapes and sizes. There is also something that looks like a large tablet with diagrams on the screen.

"Not quite." Hatsume picks up the tablet and starts pressing things on it. While she does that, she explains. "This is a cloaking technology that I've been working on for a while. What looks like glass is actually a transparent, bullet proof, shatter proof polycarbonate. Inside is an intricate circuit system, basically controls the transparency of the material." With that she sets the tablet down and the things disappear.

"Wow!" Toru feels along the table and picks up one of the pieces. If she looks closely she can still make it out, but only barely. "This is amazing!"

"I know. Unfortunately it's a long way from being done." She presses a button on the tablet and the things appear on ace more. She picks up one shaped like a box, opens it, and drops a marble in it. Then she makes them disappear again, but the marble is still visible. "My goal is to get its to refract the light around it so that the object inside will be hidden. But for now it's perfect for you!"

"That awesome, but I don't think a whole suit of armor is my thing," Toru says. "But a bit of armor would be fine!" She quickly adds.

"Ah, but you need a full costume! That's what this is for!" Hatsume says and tosses her the cloth that she had dropped on the floor. She fiddles with the tablet again. The fabric becomes transparent. It's not quite as invisible as the 'glass' though. "It's been proving a bit more difficult than the hardware, but with this," she plucks a few hairs off of Toru's head.

"Ow." Hatsume rubs the hair in her hands. Toru notices the crosshairs in her eyes shift.

"I should be able to fix that." She smiles at Toru. "You can handle the visual design of your costume of course. I have colored pencils and paper everywhere around here. Feel free to use some. Once I've got this fabric done, it won't take long."

* * *

Hatsume becomes a frequent visitor to the 1A classroom, much to the annoyance of some of their teachers.

"Aizawa, you can't really be okay with this?" Mic asks.

"Who cares?" Aizawa shrugs "She never stays long. As long as she doesn't cause any damage to the classroom, it's fine."

"I understand Hatsume's drive," Midnight starts, "but it hardly seems appropriate to interrupt their classes."

"Isn't there anything you can do Powerloader?" Cementos asks.

"I've stopped trying to contain her. Like Eraser says, as long as nothing gets broken, its best just to leave her to her own devices."

* * *

About two weeks after the visit to her shop, Mei interrupts their foundational heroics class again.

"All Might Sensei! I need to borrow three of your students!" Mei, looking a bit more frazzled than she had the first week, doesn't wait for a responds as she drags Iida, Uraraka and Hagakure out of class.

"Meet us in your hero costumes when you're done!" All Might calls after them, not bothering to try to stop Mei.

* * *

"Now presenting!" Mei's voice catches the attention of all the students. They are at the entrance to the forest battlefield. They all turn. "The new and improved costumes of your classmates!"

"Young Hatsume, I really don't think this is necessary," All Might tries to reason with her.

"First, Iida Tenya!" Iida steps out, surprised that Mei had used his real name. His costume looks the same and this earns a few quizzical looks. "In this one, it's what's on the inside that counts! Sporting the same look, I've added nightvision, air filters, vital monitoring, improved movement capabilities, as well as added quirk specific features!"

"Cool!" Someone shouts. Iida does a quick lap around the group before joining his classmates. Some start to ask question, but Mei interrupts them.

"Next, Uraraka Ochako!" Uraraka steps out next. Instead of her pink bracelets she has gauntlets that start at her elbows and get wider as they go toward her wrists. She has a full on helmet that looks like a cross between an astronaut's and a biker's. It's still pink like her old headgear. "With increased protection, her helmet also has night vision and air filters. Her belt has been converted into a storage unit that holds her new projectiles."

Uraraka presses something on her belt and a panel slides open. She removes some small disks from her belt. She opens a panel on one of her gauntlets, and slips the disks into it. She aims at the sky and the disks launch in rapid succession from an opening above her wrist. They explode in midair. Then she joins her classmates as well.

"And last but certainly not least, Hagakure Toru!" She comes out. Her costume is a mix of pastels. The main part of her suit is a grey with pink stripes on the sides. Pink also adorns her elbows and knees under clear pads. Her blue socks and gloves match the blue fabric under her clear chest plate. She wears a skirt that has a shimmery quality and seems to shift between colors. Her boots are white and go almost up to her knees. She wears a visor across her eyes with wing like decorations on the sides. "Like the others, her visor has night vision capabilities. Her boots suppress sound. The panel on her arm tracks her vitals. And most important of all!" She makes a grand dramatic gesture. Toru presses a button on the panel.

"Woah!" The entire class gasps as Toru disappears.

After the the presentation ends, the other students swarm the four of them. Some want to see the new costumes in action. Others talk to Mei about getting upgrades to their own costumes. All Might can't help but smile, even as his attempts to start class fail.

* * *

 **AN:** **Big thank you to iidasengine on tumblr for letting use there Hagakure costume redesign! You should all check it out!**

 **post/174998097288/theres-tons-of-momo-redesigns-out-there-and-i**


	15. A Villainous Meeting

"Kurogiri, who are these people?" Shigaraki questions the smartly dressed bartender. Standing in front of him are two blue haired people wearing rabbit masks.

"These are the informants that Sensei wanted you to meet. They have information that will help you achieve your goal," Kurogiri answers as he goes behind the bar.

"Is that so?" Shigaraki squints at the two.

"Your sensei already worked out the payment with us, so you don't have to worry about that," the woman says as she sits at a table. The boy sits next to her. "Before we talk business though, what did your sensei tell you about us?"

"Just that your info is good and to try to get along with you," Shigaraki answers, staying at his bar stool seat.

"Well to start, I'm Bunny," the woman introduces herself.

"And I'm Rabbit," the boy says. Both of their voices are distorted.

"Lame," Shigaraki says under his breath.

"You think so, Shigaraki?" Bunny says with a sharp smile. "It is a bit on the nose, I'll admit. Moving on we have a few rules about what we will and won't help out clients with. Of course it all boils down to one thing."

"We don't deal in kids," Rabbit supplies.

"We don't give info on kid's that isn't public record." Bunny holds up a finger. "We don't work with child abusers, child murders, or kidnappers that literally take kids." Another finger. "And we don't help with any of those things." A third and final finger.

"You know we want to attack a high school, right?" Shigaraki asks. Bunny shrugs.

"High school age is a bit of a grey area. We judge it on a case by case basis," she explains.

"Plus it's not just any high school," Rabbit adds.

"That's right!" Bunny says brightly. "Its U.A. A heroics school. The plan Rabbit came up with for you has it so that you'll only be interacting students from the heroics department. In other words, heros in training! Which means our rules are even looser."

"And what happens if we break your rules?" Shigaraki questions. Bunny's smile doesn't waiver.

"Then we will no longer work with you," she answers as brightly as before. Shigaraki sneers at them.

"So what's this info you've got?" Shigaraki starts to scratch his neck. Bunny puts her elbows on the table and rests her head in her hands.

"All Might was critically injured in a fight a few years ago," She starts. "Since then the time he spends actively hero-ing is lessening. Right now he's averaging three hours. If you can set up some villain attacks around the city on the morning of the attack, he's sure to respond to some of them. It will lessen the time the Nomu has to fight him."

"How do you know about the Nomu?" Shigaraki snaps.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my sources. As for how I know you want to use a Nomu for the attack? It's obvious that it's the only way you have a chance of killing All Might." Shigaraki grits his teeth.

"What's this 'plan' you mentioned before?" He asks. His scratching becomes more intense as his irritation grows.

"I'm an informant. Rabbit is an analytical expert. I get the info, he uses it to make a plan."

"All Might teaches the Foundational Heroics course in the afternoon," Rabbit picks up. "The class routinely features battle simulations in U.A.'s mock battlefields. In about a three weeks, there will be one such simulation. It will be in the battlefield farthest from the main campus. That is the best time to strike."

"And why's that?" Shigaraki questions, leering at the two.

"You have an electric type quirk user. He'll be able to knock out communication and cut the battlefield off from the rest of U.A's system. Its big enough that Kurogiri can separate the students but keep them confined. It's far enough from the main campus that should one of the students get away, you'll have enough time to escape before the other heroes show up." Rabbit answers coolly. He takes out a few papers and slides them across the table. A quick glance reveals that the top paper it a map of a cityscape with coordinates written all over it.

"And why should we have to worry about the brats?" Shigaraki spits.

"You shouldn't dismiss them so easily," Bunny chastises. "They are heroes in training at one of the best schools in the nation and you have no information on them." She smiles sweetly. "Really it would be better if you waited to attack until after the sports festival. But something tells me you don't want to wait that long."

"In addition," Rabbit speaks up before Shigaraki can. "Having the students there will keep All Might there. We'll send you the map of the place in a few days, along with a list of the underlings that would be best for the operation. I'll also have a plan drawn up for the attacks around the city that morning. They need to be spread out far enough that no one suspects they are related, but close enough that All Might will hear about them and feel compelled to help. There's no guarantee that he will though, so I would suggest bringing two Nomu at least, even if one isn't 'finished'."

"And why should we use your plan?" Shigaraki asks, his eyes trying to burn a hole into their heads.

"You don't have to." Bunny shrugs. "Either way we get paid the same."

"This plan just gives you the highest chance of success," Rabbit adds as they stand up.

"Freaks," Shigaraki says when they leave. He grabs a chair near him and disintegrates it.

 _Hopefully we won't have to have anymore face to face meetings with them,_ Kurogiri thinks.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Rabbit hisses as soon as he enters the bar. Kurogiri is cleaning a glass behind the counter as he watches the rabbit masked boy storm in. Bunny follows silently behind him. It has only been two days since their first visit.

 _And Shigaraki was in a good mood too,_ Kurogiri thinks.

"Eh?" Shigaraki looks away from the video game he was playing. "What are you talking about?"

"That little stunt you pulled at U.A. today." He slams the papers he is holding on to one of tables. "Disintegrating there front gate and letting the press in." That surprises Kurogiri. No wonder Shigaraki had been in high spirits.

"I wanted to cut their egos down a bit. That's all." Shigaraki starts to scratch his neck a bit. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal," Rabbit says slowly as though he is talking to a small child. "Is that you have put them on alert. They now know that someone with most likely hostile intentions is actively targeting the school. This makes it increasingly more difficult to infiltrate."

"Who cares if they know. With Kurogiri it's not like they can stop us from getting in." Rabbit sighs and sits in a chair facing the light blue haired man.

"Let me put this in terms you might understand. You just put a game that was in hard mode into expert mode. And frankly you are barely an amateur."

"You little," Shigaraki scratches at his neck more violently.

"Please calm yourself Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri speaks up. "I'd like to remind you that Sensei would like to keep a good relationship with these two."

"Also we've jacked up the price. Consider it a fee for having to work with such a spoiled brat." Shigaraki snaps and lunges for the boy. At the same time Rabbit pulls two knives from his pockets. Kurogiri acts just in time to keep the two from killing each other, opening various small portals around them.

"Impressive reflexes, Kurogiri," Bunny speaks up from the door. "Though you would do well to pay attention to yourself as well." She smiles. Then Kurogiri notices the crackle of electricity. He looks down and sees a taser floating centimeters away from his metal neck brace. Bunny laughs at the look of surprise on his face as she floats the taser back to her hand. "Now if you boys are done shall we get down to business?" She walks over and leans on the back of a chair.

"Yes." Rabbit pulls his hands out of the portal and puts away his knives. He sits in the chair Bunny leans on and flips through the papers on the table. "Because of that stunt today, I've had to completely rework your plan. Assuming the U.A. faculty isn't full of idiots, they are going to beef up security. Even if not visibly, they will make adjustments to their alarm system." He pauses for a moment and looks to Shigaraki, who hasn't moved. Shigaraki glares back. Rabbit shrugs, turns his attention to Kurogiri, and continues. "You have two options now. Wait until they've relaxed and lower their guards, or strike before they can finish with their system updates." He stops again and looks up to Kurogiri questionly.

"What do you think, Shigaraki Tomura?" Kurogiri calmly asks the volatile man. Shigaraki slowly pulls his hands out of the portals and takes a seat, never breaking his glare.

"I think," Shigaraki says the words slowly as he pushes past his anger. "That waiting is stupid. It just gives them more time to prepare."

"Then the best time to attack will be this Friday." Rabbit continues, not missing a beat as he shifts his attention back to Shigaraki. "The first years in the heroics course will be taking a field trip off campus."

"Why didn't you mention that before? That sounds like a better time to attack than when they are on campus." Shigaraki practically growls the words.

"Three reasons. First, there will be more teachers their than just All Might. The homeroom teachers for both of the first year classes, Eraserhead and Vlad King, as well as the rescue hero Thirteen."

"Thirteen will be easy enough to deal with," Bunny picks up. "Their quirk, Black Hole, is incredibly powerful, but they don't have any combat awareness. The biggest threat they pose is if they can capture Kurogiri. If that happens, you guys have no escape route. Earserhead's quirk allows him to erase a person's quirk by looking at them. In a situation like this, he'll probably be acting more as support. You shouldn't underestimate his combat skills though. Vlad king can control his blood. The can use it both offensively and defensively. He can't use range attacks well because he has a harder time controlling his blood the father away from his body it is. All Might should have his hands full with the Nomu."

"Second," Rabbit continues. "There will be twice as many students. That's forty unknowns you'll have to deal with instead of twenty. Third, the place they are going has an area barely within the range of your electricity user."

"And where is it they are going?"

"Thirteen's Unforseen Simulation Joint. Its one of the few U.A. facilities that's not on the U.A. campus," Bunny answers. Rabbit slides a map across the table. There are labels of different areas and coordinates written on it.

"Besides the entrance and the central plaza, there are seven main zones." He slides several papers over. "Tomorrow I'll get you the list of which of your minions are best suit for each area. You'll need to get your electric guy close before entering so he can cut the system off. Make sure he stays outside the facility so he can't be taken out. Then Kurogiri should warp everyone to their assigned zones. After that you can make as big a an entrance as you want. Also," he slides another paper over. "Here's the plan for the morning attacks around the city. I'd suggest you get all your minions rounded up. You don't have much time to prepare." With that, Rabbit stands up and heads out the door. Bunny follows him. Just before she is out the door she turns back.

"Just a warning. Eraserhead has a little kid following him around these days. There's a good chance they'll be there too. Be careful of them." She closes the door as she leaves.

* * *

 **AN: so yeah! Some villainous stuff. Hope you liked it. Not sure when the next update will be, but I promise it won't take me months this time. Not beta read.**


	16. Practice, Parents, and Panic Attacks

**AN: the events of this chapter take place during the two day time jump of the last chapter.**

 **Warning: one of the characters has a panic attack during this chapter.**

* * *

Aizawa wakes with a tongue licking his cheek. This in itself was not unusual. Unfortunately, it's not one of his cats. Thankfully this time it isn't Hizashi either. He opens one eye just to have to immediately close it again as a small fuzzy creature covers his face in slobber. He pushes the creature away as he sits up. He manages to find his way to the bathroom without opening his eyes, even with the creature seemingly trying to trip him. After he washes his face he is able to properly look at the fuzz ball at his feet.

"Hizashi," he growls under his breath. The dog, no _puppy_ , just stares up at him from the floor, it's tongue hanging out of its mouth. Aizawa doesn't know much about dogs, but even he can tell that this one is at least part Dalmatian. He sighs, already wishing he could go back to sleep, and picks up the puppy. This causes excitement in the little dog as it starts to wag its tail. "Let's go find my husband. He'll be sleeping with you for the next week."

* * *

 _Flash!_

Eri pulls her hands off the plant as the camera momentarily blinds her. She glares at Hizashi for ruining her concentration. He couldn't help it though. She just looks so cute when she's concentrating, her eyebrows scrunched together and her tongue sticking out just the slightest bit.

"I'm _trying_ ," she says, frustrated, "to fix this before Mr. Aizawa gets up."

"Too late."

* * *

Aizawa has three cats that are officially his. Garf, the young orange cat with white splotches he adopted just a few months ago. Present Cat, the old grey cat that meows loudly whenever he wants attention. Night, the black cat with white ears. He also leaves food out for all the neighborhood strays and knows each one by sight. He does not recognize any of the kittens currently in his living room.

Aizawa stands in the doorway looking at the chaos. Two small balls of fluff hang from the curtains, one white and one black. A vase, several photos, and other knick knacks lay on the floor. The culprit, a short hair, sits on the shelf above. Present Cat is meowing loudly at a blue kitten on the counter that looks like they had just pounced on a box of cereal. Garf is playing with one whose fur is shifting colors. One kitten sits covered in dirt surrounded by knocked over, broken, and dug up potted plants. One such plant is in front of Eri, who's looking at her hands in her lap. Hizashi is kneeling in front of her. His body has gone rigid and he has his face turned away from Aizawa. Night sits atop the tallest cat tree and slowly swishes her tail. She wears a very amused expression.

Aizawa walks over to the kitchen, still holding the puppy. He pulls out several bowls and fills them with cat food. Then he starts making coffee. The only sounds are the coffee machine and Present Cat's meowing. Aizawa just watches the coffee drip into the carafe. Finally the machine buzzes. He picks up the carafe and takes several gulps. He turns to the two other humans in the room.

"Explain."

* * *

Hizashi can't sit still. He is fidgeting with his hands, shifting his weight, chewing on his lip, and his eyes keep darting around the room from the ruined curtains, the broken plants, the cats surrounding the food dishes, the Dalmatian puppy in Shouta's lap. He gulps nervously and chances a glance at Shouta's face. Thankfully Shouta isn't looking at Hizashi. Instead he is looking at the camera, clicking through the pictures that Hizashi had taken earlier, and drinking his coffee.

Shouta sets the empty carafe on the floor next to him locks eyes with Hizashi. A shiver runs up Hizashi's spine and he looks away again, focusing on the orange bean bag his angry husband sits on.

"Now. Explain." Shouta's voice is cold.

"Okay, well it started early this morning when we got a call about Eri's mom," Hizashi starts nervously.

* * *

Eri stares at her hands. She can't bring herself to look at Aizawa. She knows Hizashi is talking but she doesn't really hear what he is saying. It's all just white noise to her. She knows she's in trouble. _I broke the rules. I'm only supposed to use my quirk when Mr. Aizawa is there, only supposed to practice on plants, but I used it on the cats. Hizashi said it would be okay but it wasn't because I don't have full control of my quirk. What if I had lost control and hadn't been able to shut it off. Then Hizashi would've grabbed me to stop me but it would've made things worse because it would've affected him and I wouldn't have been able to stop and he would've disappeared. Aizawa knew what could go wrong, that's why he set the rules in the first place and now he's mad and he hates me because I'm a monster and he's going to make me leave and send me back to the bird people who are going to hurt me and-_

"ERI!"

The shout brings her out of her spiraling thoughts. She tries to focus on the person in front of her but it's hard through the tears she only now notices. Still she is able to recognize Hizashi with his bright hair. He is flailing his arms around her like he wants to touch her but is afraid to.

 _Of course he's afraid of me! I'm a monster that makes people vanish because I can't control my quirk and anyone who gets close to me gets hurts-!_

Eri suddenly jerks back from the unexpected touch. She focuses on her surroundings again. Now Aizawa sits in front of her with his hand outstretched. A wave of fear hits her and she looks around frantically for Hizashi. Her breathing becomes more rapid when she can't find him.

 _No no no! He didn't even touch me! I couldn't have! But he's not here so I must have, and Mr. Aizawa wasn't able to stop it and now he'll disappear too and I'll be alone and-_

"Eri, look at me." Aizawa's calm voice brings he back to the present. She jerks her head back towards him and red eyes meet black.

 _He's not using his quirk! Why isn't he using his quirk?! Doesn't he know I'm dangerous?! What if Itook it away like Chisaki said I could do?! No no I have to get away!_

"Eri, breathe." The words make her focus again. She notices that she had backed away from Aizawa. She also notices that her breathing has grown rapid and shallow. "It's going to be okay, Eri. Just focus on breathing okay? In and out. In and out." He demonstrates as he says it. Eri tries to do mimic him.

She focuses on his voice and soothing tone. Eventually she gets her breathing under control. She realizes that her face is a mess of tears and snot. Using her sleeves, she cleans her face as best she can. When she looks back up, Aizawa is smiling, and Hizashi is looking at her from behind him. A wave of relief sweeps through her and she launches herself at the two men to hug them.

* * *

A couple hours later, Hizashi and Aizawa are cleaning up the living room. Eri is taking a nap and the kittens have joined her.

"So why didn't you wake me to go with you?" Aizawa asks, breaking the silence.

"You needed your sleep," Hizashi says.

"That's never stopped you from waking me before," Aizawa reasons.

"You've never put off assigning a class rep this long either," Hizashi counters. "Plus I thought I could handle it on my own. I was just supposed to meet the woman and explain the situation. The only reason I took ERi was because I thought she would want to see her mom. I had no clue the woman would be so nasty."

"Well she's never going to be near Eri again," Aizawa states matter of factly. Not if I have anything to say about it, he thinks.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took me so long! its not beta read either so if you see any mistakes please let me know!**


End file.
